Tokyo, Tokyo
by Star Rhapsody
Summary: InuKag AU Kagome Higurashi has always been 'out of the loop' when it comes to celebrities and stardom. Problem is, she's about to get thrust into their world. And nobody said it was going to be easy.
1. Entourage Confessional

**AN: **Wow, I haven't really been on here in a long time! I miss writing fanfiction a lot. So, this first chapter has gone through about a million rough drafts over the course of a year. I'm still working on the plot, so we'll see how this goes. I'm never really into thinking ahead on the details…not such a good quality for a writer, huh? This is sort of a prologue by the way, so forgive the length.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha…nope…never will.

**Tokyo, Tokyo**

**Prologue **

**Entourage Confessional **

Kagome felt a surge of excitement enter her chest as she watched the landscape unfurl past her very own eyes. She was on a train heading for Tokyo, the place where she grew up. It was the one place that she could call home, recalling it with fond memories of her past. She had her good friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi waiting for her back there, along with her home, the Higurashi shrine.

She sighed, pushing herself against the back of her chair, settling down comfortably. Living in Kyoto was nice, but it didn't beat Tokyo – after all, it held more valuable memories. What could compete with that? The only reason she had stayed there for two years was because of her grandmother's ailing health. Sadly, she had passed away, and this was the only thing that had pushed her back on a train to Tokyo.

Her mother and brother had left before her, seeing as Souta started school earlier than she did; Kagome was about to start her first year of university, and she was thrilled. The chance to start fresh again kept ringing in her ears, the one thing she was absolutely looking forward to. Hopefully she'd become a doctor or a lawyer. Maybe something completely different. As long as she wasn't a janitor or anything…

The woman next to her, who looked to be about only a year or two older, suddenly turned to face Kagome.

"Hey there, do you want a magazine or something? You look sort of bored," she stated, noticing the faraway look in Kagome's eyes.

She started, turning to gaze at the woman beside her before obliging to take a magazine she had taken out of her bag.

Having been in Kyoto, worrying about her grandmother and attending school there, she had been quite out of the loop when it came to entertainment and celebrities. Quite frankly, she didn't care for them. They were just normal people who got cursed, yes cursed, with the power of money and stardom. Kagome didn't see what was so appealing about having people hide in bushes only to snap your picture of you doing god knows what, perhaps picking your nose or scratching your butt.

Worst of all were the taglines they placed underneath pictures. And the assumptions they made about you.

But like all teenage girls, Kagome couldn't resist the prospect of satisfying her mind with a teen magazine. On the cover was the picture of a handsome, inhuman-looking man. He seemed to be only twenty or so, and had a rather arrogant smirk on his face. Figures.

She didn't know who he was, but he seemed to be pretty popular. Leave it to Kagome to be the only one who didn't know the latest sensation taking over Japan.

Flipping through the magazine, she landed on an article about the cover star, less than amused.

_A Love Story in the Making?_

_Inuyasha Tessou, 20, multi-million dollar heir of Visionary Corp., has been recently caught in rather intimate photos with Kikyou Hinaba, 22, one of the highest paid Japanese models, coming in at the number one spot for richest model under 25. _

_Rumors have circulated that the two have been dating since last month, though neither have confirmed it. _

Kagome paused upon reading, feeling so ridiculous for immersing herself in these topics. She wasn't supposed to care about these sorts of things – this was for the brainless, the lifeless, namely, her three friends.

_This _was their forte, not hers.

The girl next to her, seeing that Kagome had been forever stuck on the page of Inuyasha, noticed an odd similarity.

"Wow…if you don't mind me saying so, you look a lot like Kikyou. A lot…" she murmured, craning her neck over to the right to eye the pictures of Inuyasha and Kikyou laid out haphazardly around the article as proof.

"Oh..." Kagome studied the picture of the model, noticing the striking similarities, though she found the woman on the page to be much more mature-looking as well as colder. An ice beauty was the only phrase that came to mind when thinking of her.

"Most people would jump at the chance to be recognized as Kikyou…she makes nearly sixty million a year. And I guess with looks like that, it's possible. Ever considered being a model?" The woman asked, gazing at Kagome's rather startled face. Kagome couldn't understand how forward this person was. "Name's Sango by the way."

"Kagome," she responded slowly. "Never really wanted to be a model…I'm not into fame and fortune and all that. I think I'm going to be a doctor or a lawyer or something along those lines."

Sango nodded. "Ambition. Sounds good."

"And what do you do?" Kagome asked, mildly interested.

"Oh, simple. I work for Inuyasha."

Kagome stifled a laugh. "Right. No, really. What do you do?"

Sango raised a brow. "I'm being honest. I work for him as one of his staff members. You know, help keep his schedule and appointments straight. The guy is ridiculously like a child when it comes down to it. If you don't remind him to do something as simple as tie his own shoes, well…you've got a problem."

Kagome felt her eyes widen slightly, realizing Sango was more than likely not lying. She did sort of have a professional, business-like air to her now that she began to actually study her more.

"Normally I don't go around parading my job to people, but you're just so strikingly similar to Kikyou. I only hope you don't have her personality, the flaw for her. Finicky and rude," Sango stated calmly. Kagome figured she'd know of all people, considering she came into such close contact with Inuyasha himself. It was only natural for her to know his girlfriends and such…maybe she even scheduled his dates with Kikyou.

"If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you with him? Like…I dunno…following him around and stuff. Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

Sango nearly laughed. "I'm returning from a five day vacation. The most gracious he's ever been. It's hard dealing with the guy…I'm a close friend of his, yet at the same time, he's my boss. Crazy, huh? In any case, I do follow him around as you put it, though it's no walk in the park. Award ceremonies are the _worst_. Luckily no one actually knows who I am." She suppressed a shudder, before noticing the train coming to a stop. "Looks this is where we part, Kagome."

"Looks like it," Kagome acquiesced. "It was great talking to you. I feel so informed now!" She joked, earning a smile from the woman as she rose out of her seat. "Here," Kagome gestured to give back the magazine, however Sango merely shook her head.

"Just keep it. Seeing Inuyasha's face on the cover is annoying enough when you have to wake up to the real deal everyday," she smiled and left the train, wheeling her bag behind her.

Kagome watched her blend into the milling crowd, slightly in awe of how she had actually met one of Inuyasha's entourage.

"The things that happen to me," she murmured, shaking her head lightly as she wheeled her own cargo with her. Lucky for her she didn't have many possessions to bring.

Catching sight of a cab, she quickly hailed for it, shoving her bag inside before shutting the door behind her. The car eased into the traffic, and Kagome felt herself growing antsy. She was about thirty minutes away from home at this rate, and she was ecstatic to see her old friends and the shrine. As weird as it could be, it was still her home, and she had to love it for that.

Besides, ji-chan needed something as old as him to live in. He claimed those new houses were junk, and it would never compare to the historical value the shrine had. Mrs. Higurashi had still won the battle over adding in new appliances though.

Kagome could only imagine a nightmare without her prized possessions, such as her hairdryer or a shower.

Soon enough, Kagome came face-to-face with the Higurashi shrine, still looking as it once had when she left it. Excitement swelled in her chest, and she eagerly ran up the long stretch of stairs, meeting the sight of ji-chan sweeping the front grounds as he always does.

He looked up and smiled upon seeing her, setting the broom down on the ground.

"Kagome! How was your trip from Osaka?" He asked, smiling broadly.

Kagome faltered a bit, before calmly reminding him it was Kyoto. He had been going slightly senile…

"Sure," he smiled, as if never having heard her before. Maybe he still though it was Osaka and _she _was just confused.

With a resigned sigh, she gave her grandfather a small smile. "It was good," she responded noncommittally. Actually, meeting one of Inuyasha's workers was slightly cool in its own right. But once again, she would succumb to the celebrity world like Yuka, Eri, or Ayumi would in a heart beat. She was willing to bet they'd sacrifice one another if it meant meeting a celebrity – Inuyasha for that matter. Anyone good-looking or famous. She still loved them with all her heart though.

"Where's Mama and Souta?"

Her grandpa, who had been in the middle of humming and sweeping, gave a small 'hm?' before Kagome shook her head. Obviously they were inside somewhere…no use in depending on ji-chan.

Kagome made her way to the house, dragging the suitcase along with her before being greeted by her mother. She smiled and hugged her, before leaning forwards to grasp the handle of the suitcase from her.

"Kagome! It's nice to have you back! Just a week without you was long," she smiled, a gesture Kagome returned herself. "How are Aunt Tanaka and Uncle Hideki?" she asked, worry lines marring her face.

"They're doing alright…Aunt Tanaka is still a little shaken up. Hopefully Uncle Hideki can help her through this." Her mother nodded her head, still looking slightly worried. "Here, you must be hungry," she steered Kagome towards the kitchen, leaving the suitcase in a corner.

"Oh, no Mom. It's okay. I think I'm just going to go up and take a bath," she trotted up the stairs, brining her suitcase with her. Trudging towards her room, she passed Souta's on the way and poked her head in to catch the sight of him playing relentlessly with his gameboy. "Geez Souta. No hello for your sister?" Kagome teased. Souta barely spared her a glance, before turning to the game at hand, mumbling under his breath. Kagome frowned, deciding to ignore his preteen behavior.

_I haven't realized how much older Souta's getting…_Kagome sighed, standing in the middle of the room, her suitcase by her side.

"Let's unpack this thing first," she mumbled to herself, setting it down on the floor by her bed. She unzipped it and began to put her clothes away. Pulling the lid back down, she opened the zipper on the top, and pulled out the magazine Sango had given her.

She still couldn't believe she had been talking to one of his private staff members. The very idea was ridiculous! And she talked of Inuyasha so knowingly, which Kagome could only assume was natural. After all, she was his assistant, and she had mentioned before that they were also close friends. What an odd relationship…

Unable to help it, Kagome found herself flipping to the article again, scrutinizing the pictures of Kikyou.

Did they really look that alike?

From what she could tell, they did.

Although she was certain that she held an aura of immaturity whereas Kikyou looked dignified and mature. Still…Sango herself had said she looked a lot like Kikyou…that was something else wasn't it? Kagome groaned.

Since when did she start caring about the celebrities? They had no impact on her life whatsoever.

Or at least…

That's what she _thought_.


	2. The Overnight Model

AN:So I'm totally thinking this chapter is like, crack-worthy. I was writing this while listening to Caramelldansen for a good portion of it…By the way, thanks for the amazing reviews! You guys rock.

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha. Kind of obvious.

**Tokyo, Tokyo**

**Chapter One**

**The Overnight Model**

Kagome woke to the sound of her phone ringing on her nightstand. With bleary eyes, she slapped a hand on the hard surface, groping around for it before finally coming into contact with the phone. Rolling onto her back, her hair splayed in waves across the pillow, she flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"KAGOME!" A voice shrieked on the other end.

Kagome jolted, her hear thumping rapidly against her ribcage, threatening to escape her body completely. Finally, when she calmed down, she spoke.

"Yuka…don't scare me like that!" She shot out, fearing for her eardrums above all else. That girl really knew how to yell!

"Sorry, sorry, but oh my gosh! I can't believe you're finally back! I'm sorry Kagome, but e-mailing just doesn't cut it anymore! And now we're already going off to university! I feel like we've missed out on so much," Yuka sighed on the other end, and Kagome could only think the same.

"It's been way too long, but I'm here to stay now," she finished, smiling slightly though Yuka had no way of seeing it.

"Good! Hey, meet me, Eri, and Ayumi down at WacDonalds, will ya?"

Kagome's head drooped to the left, facing her digital clock which read 10:30 am.

"What time?" she groaned.

"12:00ish. Don't be late! Or else I will personally kick your ass," and with that, Yuka hung up, causing the dial tone to ring in Kagome's sore ears. Groaning, she snapped the phone shut, dropping it rather carelessly on the nightstand once more. She'd have to get up soon…take a shower, probably skip breakfast, and fix her hair…find a good change of clothes…

Maybe that was a bit much for WacDonalds…usually she had her school uniform to wear anyways, but now that she was out of there, she'd have to, god forbid, find her own clothes to wear every day of the week. Speaking of school uniforms, the one she had to wear for the last two years of her life was terrible. It was an ugly, fading, dark red long skirt that seemed more prairie-like if anything else along with an appalling yellow kerchief around her neck on the collar of the shirt.

Hideous.

Kagome yawned and pushed herself out of the bed, trudging towards the bathroom down and across the hall. A nice, long shower was in order. A girl could never spend too much time in there.

By the time Kagome dragged herself out of the bathroom, it was 11:15, and she realized she'd be late if she didn't leg it. Sprinting into her closet, she pushed hangers around in her closet this way and that, mumbling things to herself. Finding a good shirt could be so annoying sometimes!

After settling on a fairly decent top and jeans, she practically flew down the stairs, tugging the strap of her purse up on her shoulder.

"Where are you going, Kagome?!" Her mother spun around, still stirring some food in a pot.

"WacDonalds! Meeting Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi! Love you!" she replied in a quick rush, making her way down the several stairs of the shrine. She nearly tripped and cracked her head open, something that would've disgusted her…Kagome brains…how appealing.

_Maybe I should rethink that doctor gig_, she thought while turning the corner. Glancing at the clock on her phone, she realized she'd be alright time-wise. And all that worrying for nothing. Go figure.

Upon arriving, Kagome found the three sitting in the usual spot they always did, even when she was here two years ago. Eri was the first to notice and got up from her seat, waving ecstatically. Kagome grinned and waved back, sliding into the booth beside Yuka.

"Kagome! It's so good to see you," Eri gushed, smiles present on her face.

"I know! I've missed you guys so much!"

"So tell us, how was Kyoto? Your grandmother?" Eri asked, looking at Kagome intently.

"She actually passed away…the only reason I'm here as soon as I am," Kagome replied, hating to put a damper on the mood. "Anyways! Kyoto's really nice. They've got amazing festivals and stuff. I'm thinking one of these days we should all go together."

All three nodded enthusiastically, the idea of a festival never sounding bad.

While all of them sipped their drinks (Kagome having ordered hers when she got there), Kagome noticed a magazine splayed out between Ayumi and Yuka. Her face faltered when she noticed the familiar face of Inuyasha, that multi-millionaire hanyou. A grin was plastered on his face, his golden eyes 'making love' to the camera as one would put. Kagome raised a brow at the picture, not even knowing what the hell Visionary Corp. was all about.

Ayumi caught sight of Kagome's gaze, and smiled.

"Isn't he dreamy?!" She exclaimed, turning her attention to the picture once more.

"I guess he's okay…" Kagome spoke slowly.

"Okay?!" Yuka demanded, furiously glaring at Kagome. "He's more than _okay_! He's about the hottest guy in all of Japan, and all you can say is _okay_?!"

Kagome nearly felt embarrassed for her friends.

"I just don't see the big fuss is all…" she murmured quietly, remembering Sango's words. From what she said, he seemed to be more of a childish tyrant if anything. And that's coming out of the mouth of a so-called friend! Imagine what strangers would have to say…

Well, those excluding boy-crazed girls like Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

Yuka sighed. "Figures you wouldn't. You're Kagome Higurashi…the Academic Wonder. Sometimes I don't even think you're aware of the male species."

"They're nice," Ayumi commented airily.

Eri raised a brow at the girl beside her before facing Kagome. "I think you secretly like him. It's impossible to resist guys like him."

Kagome sighed, knowing she couldn't win against their still-raging hormones.

"Come to think of it," Eri paused, "Kouga's pretty cute too. But he's supposedly bitter rivals with Inuyasha. And who could wonder why! They're both so famous and good-looking that it's impossible to actually be friends with each other having all that competition between you."

_That's really sick, twisted logic…_

"Kouga may be cute, but he seems way too wild and extreme. Inuyasha's got just enough badass on him while still looking sweet," Yuka interjected.

Ayumi shrugged. "I'll take either!"

Kagome hung her head. _Oh, Ayumi…_

"Well I'm not saying I _wouldn't_ take Kouga if offered! I mean he's grea –"

"Alright guys! Enough about these two superstars or whatever. Enough people are talking about them anyways…no need to add to it," Kagome berated, taking in the sullen looks of her three friends.

"You know what, Kagome?" Eri suddenly said, gazing at the magazine that had now been opened to an article of Inuyasha. "You look a lot like Kikyou…" she said slowly, studying of the pictures that contained Kikyou.

Before Kagome could even stop herself, she said "That's what Sango said too."

"Sango?" All three asked.

_Crap_.

"Yeah. Sango. She's um…this lady I met on the train. Yeah."

Eri and Yuka exchanged glances with each other, catching the nervous tone in their friend's voice.

"Is she your new friend or something?"

Kagome decided she may as well spill the beans now while they were still on their Inuyasha-high.

"She's one of Inuyasha's assistants. She was the first one to point out how I looked like Kikyou."

Silence hit the table, until Yuka scrutinized her.

"What kind of far-fetched story is _that_?"

"What?! I'm not joking! Why would I make some stupid story like that?" Kagome asked, feeling the accusing glares of Eri and Yuka. Ayumi had yet to actually partake in the conversation at hand. Kagome felt slightly grateful for that. Three against one would just be the icing on the cake.

"Are you serious?" Yuka asked, an odd glint in her eyes.

"Yep," Kagome responded, taking a sip of her soda.

Eri and Yuka eyed each other before setting sights on Kagome.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" they both screamed in unison.

Kagome was definitely embarrassed at this point

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome yawned, readjusting the strap of her purse. It was nearing dusk and she was definitely tired after spending nearly the whole day out with her friends. Luckily, they had gotten off the Inuyasha topic and other bland things. Who really cared if he was good-looking? So were a lot of other, non-famous people. Right? Right.

Sighing, she rounded the corner and began to walk towards the shrine. Upon walking in, she found her mother cooking dinner, her ji-chan reading the paper, and Souta plastered to the TV. A typical scene to come home to.

"I'm home," she announced, kicking off her shoes in a corner.

"Oh, just in time for dinner," her mother smiled, chopping some vegetables.

"Smells good," Kagome commented, traipsing into the living room, hunkering down on the couch. Souta paid her no mind, not even mumbling a hello. Kagome rolled her eyes. Typical kid. "What are you watching?"

Souta shifted on the floor a little. "A commercial."

Kagome found herself rolling her eyes once more. "What were you watching _before _the commercial?"

Souta gave an exasperated sigh as if he were dealing with the dumbest person on the planet. "News."

Kagome arched a brow. Since when did Souta indulge himself into something…informational? That was definitely unusual for someone like him who would rather play video games all day or watch cartoons. However, Kagome soon found out where she was flawed.

He failed to mention the _entertainment _aspect of it.

Groaning, Kagome dropped her chin into her hand, watching with mild interest.

Her attention was soon reeled in when she saw Kikyou's picture set on the screen. She looked stunning as always with her pale skin and jet black hair to contrast it. Her brown eyes held an air of mystery, and that was all just from a split second of viewing her picture. Imagine what someone could interpret from seeing her in motion.

But the classy, emotion-inspiring image of the model was soon shattered.

"_Kikyou Hinaba, one of the top models in Japan, has received a concussion after tragically falling off the runway! She had allegedly tripped over something placed on it, causing her to lose her footing and promptly go off the runway…"_

Kagome nearly burst with laughter, though she knew the seriousness of receiving a concussion. She knew it was bad to laugh at someone else's misfortune, but in any case, just the fact that _Kikyou _of all people fell, made it hilarious. One would think she was too poised and graceful to take such a klutzy fall; then again, Kagome wasn't like some swan either.

Kagome chuckled quietly, trying to sedate herself when Souta turned around on the floor to face her.

"What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing…just…wow…can't believe she actually fell is all," she replied, still chuckling to herself.

Souta was not amused.

"Kagome! Why would you laugh at that! She got a concussion!" He was outraged apparently.

"Geez, calm down, will you? She's way out of your league anyways…besides, what happened to that little Hitomi girl?" She added with a knowing smile. Souta grumbled and turned away from her, evidently blushing.

Kagome's attention soon returned to the screen when she saw a picture of Inuyasha flash up. She inwardly groaned. Kyoto didn't sound too bad at this point…apparently in Tokyo he was just some sort of sensation…but she was sure in time he'd spread quickly to Kyoto. From the looks of it, he was a fairly new star on the scene.

"_Unfortunately for the couple, a much anticipated photo shoot has been cancelled due to the injury. Unless the right replacement can be found, the shoot will have to be permanently scrapped…"_

So was he a model now or something?

Apparently the stars could dabble in anything they pleased. Actors could be singers, singers could be actors, dancers could be writers, hell, anyone could be anything at this rate. As long as fame contributed. But that was just Kagome being the pessimist.

Sighing, she hauled herself off the couch. She passed the kitchen where her mother was sitting down, reading a book at the table. But before she could go anywhere, her mother caught her attention.

"Oh, Kagome! Could you do me a favor and go check the mail? I've been meaning to, but I've just been so busy."

"Sure," Kagome replied, strolling outside. The cool night air hit her face, and it felt pretty good. Night air was always the best. It was pure and breezy, the perfect way to cool off. Yawning, she walked down the steps and plodded across the street to where a few mailboxes were.

She retrieved the mail, rifling through it. As usual, dissatisfied with all that was delivered. Why couldn't someone just send her a random check of money as a good deed? It would make her day so much better…thinking of all the student loans she'd have to pay was just a gun aiming for the mentality. Kagome stepped into the street, midway through it, when she saw the flash of headlights barreling towards her at an alarming rate.

Like the classic deer-caught-in-headlights, she froze. _Shit! Shit, shit, shit! _Her mind was racing while her heart pounded like drums. Yet her body wouldn't move.

Fate seemed to have been on her side when the car swerved and came to a screeching halt. Kagome snapped out of her trance, noticing how jelly-like her legs felt. The beatings of her heart resounded in her ear much like the way Buyo yowled in her ear when he was hungry. Possibly one of the worst and loudest noises to wake up to in the morning…

Her musings were shattered when the car door opened and slammed. A young man, who didn't look too much older than her, glowered in her general direction. It was as if his eyes were accusing _her _of the problem. She could feel her discontent rising with the way he glared at her. Kagome got the sneaking suspicion he was waiting for her to apologize…and like hell she would!

"What the hell is your problem?!" He suddenly shouted, stalking towards her with long, purposeful strides.

Kagome's hands balled into fists, though she opted to keep her temper under check. She couldn't lose it _that_ quickly.

"Try going the speed limit and then we'll talk," she retorted.

The man rolled his eyes. "God, people like you just really piss me of –" The sound of a cell phone ringing ruined his little speech, prompting him to take out the phone.

"What do you want, Sango?"

"Where the hell are you?!" She yelled into the phone.

"Stop yelling!" he yelled. The irony was very thick.

"Look, I'm sure you've heard about Kikyou receiving that concussion WHICH MEANS," she emphasized, "we need to find you a replacement and quick. Otherwise we'll lose that amazing deal with them," she concluded.

Kagome blinked, having heard the name Sango. Could it just happen to be the same Sango she knew? Impossible. There could be plenty of Sango's around Japan. It was a pretty populated place after all. Then again, Sango mentioned she worked for Inuyasha…and the man had the presumed personality that she imagined for Inuyasha. Which was definitely wrong – almost as if to contradict the Inuyasha on TV, this guy had black hair with dark eyes that she couldn't identify in the dark, though they were a far stretch from the amber ones she had come to know.

"Is that Sango?"

"Yeah, yeah…_go away_!" he hissed at Kagome who was openly studying him. She jolted.

"Inuyasha? Who are you talking to?" Sango asked on the other end, caution lacing her tone. "If you're out gambling again, so God help you," she threatened.

"No! God, it's just this little bitch over here won't _leave me alone_!"

"This bitch has a name!" Kagome yelled indignantly, striding over towards Inuyasha who had distanced himself upon answering his phone.

"Inuyasha, who the hell is that?"

"And it's KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!" Kagome hollered, feeling completely annoyed by this guy. What gave him the right to call her a bitch right off the bat?

"God _go away_!" Inuyasha wailed at the furious girl.

"Inuyasha, wait! Is that Kagome?! Oh Inuyasha! This is _perfect_! I can't believe it, but you've actually done something _right _for once on one of your little new moon escapades! I met her on the train coming back from my vacation, and she looks a lot like Kikyou! We've found our model!" She screeched with joy.

"What?!" he sputtered, earning a wary look from Kagome as he suddenly scrutinized her. Come to think of it…she did sort of look like Kikyou, albeit in a much more immature fashion. Still…strikingly similar…Inuyasha soon snapped to his senses. "No. No! No way in hell! She's not fit enough to replace _Kikyou_."

Kagome screwed her face up into a look of confusion. Why was Kikyou's name being mentioned? It was eerily similar to what she saw on the entertainment news about Inuyasha needing a replacement for Kikyou for that photo shoot…but Kagome wasn't quite putting two and two together.

"What is going on?" Kagome questioned, trying to edge closer to the phone. Inuyasha inched away from her, scowling as he did so. The girl had no idea of the term "personal space."

"Sango, this is a huge mistake…no…please…_why_?! There are so many other pretty models…people better suited for the job! It's not like it's required for the replacement to look like Kikyou!"

"Come on, Inuyasha! She's perfect! She has potential. I know she does. I saw her for myself on the train. Besides, it's only for one day! Just one day!" Sango exclaimed. Inuyasha could feel his resolve weakening. The more Sango mentioned how she looked like Kikyou, the more he saw the resemblance. It was quite uncanny…

"Fine…" he sighed, earning several whoops of joy from his assistant. _More like manager_, he thought dryly. "Yeah, yeah, I'll bring the bitch – _Kagome _– over. I swear, if she pisses me off one more time, I'm throwing her out into the Atlantic Ocean!...Pacific! WHATEVER!" He snarled, snapping the phone shut. The still night air enveloped him, and soon he remembered Kagome dumbly standing there. "You're one fucking lucky girl, so you better not ruin my photo shoot, got that?"

"Uhh…" was Kagome's eloquent response.

"By now I'm sure you know I'm Inuyasha," he lowered his voice considerably, as if afraid paparazzi would come tumbling out of the bushes any minute. "And like every other teenage girl who breathes in entertainment for oxygen, I'm sure you've heard about Kikyou's little fall. You look like her, which isn't any surprise since Sango apparently met you before. So I need you to do be one little favor. And then walk out of my life forever. Hell, go brag to your friends about how you met me, and we'll call it a deal."

Kagome, having been totally zoned out earlier, snapped to her senses.

"What a freaking ego you have! Stop acting like all girls in the world would fall at your feet, because they definitely wouldn't!" Kagome paused. "And why don't you look at all like you look on TV? Otherwise I would've recognized you right off the bat…are you wearing a wig or something? Your dog ears are gone too!" She yelped.

"Look, I'll explain _later_. Right now, I'm pressed for time, so get your ass in the car!"

"Woah, what?! No way! I've never modeled before! I don't even know you!"

"Big whoop, just smile for the camera, pose a little, toss the hair around, just do _something_, and then, go home! Ta-da! Now GET IN!" He yelled, taking on an exasperated tone.

"But what about my family?! I was supposed to be getting the mail! Now what happens when I run off with some star?!"

"You make it sound like we're _eloping_, good grief!" Inuyasha mumbled to himself, earning an arched brow from the girl beside him. "Look, just go up there, tell them I will fucking _pay all of you _to do this, if it gets Sango off my ass, okay? Now go! Five minutes! Hurry up!" He all but pushed her in the direction of the shrine steps.

Kagome stumbled forwards, her mind whirling as fast as a tornado. She couldn't believe it – she had just met Inuyasha! THE Inuyasha! Even though she thoroughly despised him (especially after tonight), she couldn't swallow down that giddy feeling. It must be something built in teenage girl hormones. Overreact over the prospect of any male celebrity.

"Mom! Souta! Ji-chan!" she called, tripping into the house, not even bothering to take off her shoes.

"Oh, there you are! I was wondering what happened to you," her mother called, getting up from the couch in the living room where everyone else was situated.

"Here," Kagome nearly threw the mail at her mother's waiting hands before spilling out everything in one quick breath. "Inuyasha Tessou, Mr. Celebrity, is literally outside the shrine and they need me to replace Kikyou as a model! I'll tell you everything later, I promise! I'll call and everything!" Kagome patted her pocket as if to reassure herself that her phone was still there.

She waved goodbye and ran back outside, nearly slipping forwards on the stone steps. Her family came suit, stopping at the top of the stairs.

"I don't believe it…" Souta whispered, seeing a sleek, red car pulled up beside the shrine though in a haphazard way.

"This is all so sudden," Mrs. Higurashi said, watching her daughter turn to wave as she got in the car.

Ji-chan beside her sighed. "Crazy kids…never know what they're planning next…" before hobbling back into the shrine.

Souta grinned, following him. "Wait until I tell people at school…"

Meanwhile, Kagome sat in the car, completely stunned. Not only at the fact that she had become an overnight model, but Inuyasha's driving was completely reckless! No wonder she almost got hit. And she had to wonder what the heck he was doing near her home. She was willing to bet it was farther away from his house (_more like mansion!_) than most other places were.

Kagome groaned.

Who knew what tomorrow would bring…


	3. Let the Chaos Begin

AN: Okay, so even though I made a message on my profile saying I wouldn't be updating till Wednesday, I squeezed this in. It's pretty damn long too! For me at least…so anyways, read and enjoy!

By the way, thank you to everyone who's been reviewing! Love you guys tons! And a special thanks to InuToshKibaLover11 for making me giggle :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I barely own a life if you wanna get down to it…

**Tokyo, Tokyo**

**Chapter Two**

**Let the Chaos Begin**

Silence was the only thing between Kagome and Inuyasha as he furiously drove to wherever his mansion resided. Kagome didn't dare fiddle with any gadgets in the car, fearing that for Inuyasha, his _bite _was worse than his bark. Sighing, she tilted her head towards the window, watching the scenery zip past her in one mad rush.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi would be thrilled…possibly blood-thirsty for a bit of Inuyasha's attention. At least she now had assertions to back up her ideas of Inuyasha being foul and rude. How someone like him was valued as a star was beyond her.

A sudden thought occurred to her, forcing her to reluctantly make attempted eye contact with the hanyou beside her.

"Am I getting paid?"

Inuyasha scoffed, tightening his grip around the wheel, leaving indented claw marks.

"Hardly. Maybe a small, worthless amount."

"I thought models get paid a bunch!"

Inuyasha tossed a side glance in her direction, scoffing as he did so. "Yeah. If you're someone like Kikyou. A _real _model. You're just backup." Kagome gave him a nasty glare before folding her arms and facing the window. Anywhere but him.

After thirty minutes of driving, they ended up in front of a huge, secluded mansion which looked more like a resort if anything. Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, but she composed herself before Inuyasha could make some snide comment. Little lights littered the mansion, making it look like a set right out of Hollywood. She was fairly certain they were close to the beach, or at least not too far away. But there must've been a pool somewhere; she just knew a house like this had one.

Inuyasha steered the car over towards a garage where several cars were parked. And go figure…all of them looking like they rolled right out of a magazine cover.

The sound of the door slamming snapped her out of her trance, and she noticed Inuyasha standing vigil by her side of the car, arms folded with a rather cross expression on his face. Kagome grumbled, realizing he wanted her out of his precious baby, also known as the car.

"Took you long enough!" he snapped, spinning on his heel and strode out of the garage and walked over to the front door of the mansion. Kagome trailed behind him, much like a lost puppy (no pun intended) would. It would probably take her at least a week to explore the place and take in everything! Unfortunately (and maybe fortunately in some cases) she'd only be shooting a picture for one day. After that, it was bye-bye rich lifestyle. Not that she _needed _one…but the house was nice.

The minute she walked in, she noticed the cleanliness of the place and spacious it was. Truly fit for a celebrity it would seem. She treaded her feet on the cold, marble-like floor and was in complete awe. Upon reaching the end of the hallway, they walked through the doorway and ended up in a kitchen. It was airy and huge, leaving room for about two hundred people to stand and talk.

Tilting her head upwards, she noticed a banister running along the sides in a slight curve. Rooms faced her, framed by a darker red shade on the walls with lamps between each room. Fancy.

"Wow…" she gave out in a small whisper. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice as he sunk his teeth into apple he had taken from the counter.

"Where the hell is Sango, anyways?" he muttered more to himself, tiny bits of chewed apple hitting the floor. Kagome glanced at him in disgust. He probably depended on his maids and butlers to clean everywhere and everything.

Just then, footsteps were heard approaching rapidly, and Kagome looked up to discover (with relief) that it was Sango. She was at least a familiar face.

"Kagome!" She yelled, a smile shining brilliantly on her pretty face. "This is fantastic!" she gave the girl a small hug before pulling away and smiling some more. "You really got us saved on this deal!"

"That's…good?" Kagome replied, an uncertain smile trailing behind.

"Of course, of course! Sorry Inuyasha is being such an ass…he tends to be one sometimes."

Inuyasha flicked off the apple stem, sending a look that could kill at Sango who shrugged it off.

"Let me show you where your room is," she added, grabbing a hold of Kagome's wrist. She stumbled as Sango tugged her towards a staircase tucked in the back of the kitchen, one of those fancier, slightly curved ones. The wide hallway was dotted with doorways here and there, the kitchen having gone out of view at this point.

Sango promptly stopped at a room, jiggling with the keys before unlocking it. "This is your room. And don't worry about Inuyasha or anything. He's on the next floor up. I'm in this hallway though, so if you need anything, just go to the room two doors down on your left." She spoke rapidly, a trait that must've been instilled into her.

Kagome just nodded, giving a smile.

"Oh! Before I forget, there are some clothes hanging in the closet; I'm sure you'll find something that will work. And tomorrow, be up by 7:00 sharp. We have to leave this place at 8:30 in the morning."

"Got it," Kagome replied, waving goodnight as Sango briskly walked off.

Shutting the door, she let out a deep breath, one that she hadn't known was festering inside of her. Her family was probably just as overwhelmed as she was. She hadn't even given them a good explanation of what was going on!

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her phone and flopped onto the king size bed, dialing the house number.

"Hello?" Her mother's voice rang out.

"Hey mom!"

"Kagome! Where are you?!" She asked, sounding utterly confused.

"I'm at Inuyasha Tessou's mansion resort!" Kagome cried, unable to suppress her giddiness.

"What?" Her mother replied, still in a stupor of sorts. "You mean _that_ Inuyasha Tessou? The one with the dog ears?"

"Yes! Him! But he doesn't have dog ears right now…strange actually, but whatever," Kagome gushed. "They need me to replace Kikyou Hinaba for a photo shoot with Inuyasha! Apparently I look a lot like her, and Sango had met me back on the train while coming back to Tokyo. Weird huh?"

Her mother just made a tiny, strangled noise of confusion but acceptance.

It's not like she could haul her back anyways, though this was pretty exciting!

"When will you be coming back?"

"Tomorrow I think. The photo shoot only lasts a day or so."

"Oh, well then…" her mother chuckled a bit, amazed that this was happening. Mrs. Higurashi never seemed to get _too _fazed. "I'll let you go then, you seem tired," she added, exchanging goodbyes with her daughter.

Sighing, Kagome put herself in a sitting position with her legs crisscrossed. She contemplated calling her friends, though they might threaten to put Inuyasha on the line, and quite frankly, she didn't want to put herself in that sort of position. Besides, Inuyasha made it very clear he didn't enjoy her company – at all. Which brought on a new set of worries.

What exactly was she modeling? Especially if she was replacing _Kikyou_, his _girlfriend_. She hoped to god it wasn't some sort of intimate, romantic thing…

How awkward would _that _be? Shivers ran up and down her spine at the very idea. Her friends would never let her live it down either. They'd make fun of her until the day the Earth exploded. Which was probably a very long time away…

Kagome thrust herself off the bed and trotted over to the closet. Inside, she found some clothes hanging with some folded on the shelves below. She eventually found sweats and a t-shirt. Yawning, she made her way to the bathroom and noticed a brand new toothbrush had been placed, ready for use. After taking her time with brushing her teeth and washing her face, she crept under the covers.

It was awkward, lying in a bed that wasn't hers. It was huge and she felt so small and out of place. Rolling on her side, she forced her eyes shut, knowing she'd have to wake up to a chaotic day.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Rise and shine!"

Kagome's eyes snapped open, everything in sight looking blurry. She could just barely make out Sango's figure by the newly pulled-aside drapes hanging over the window. The sunlight blasted into Kagome's blue eyes, and she winced, rolling over to the other side.

Sango rolled her eyes and made her way to the bed, hastily pulling off the covers. Kagome let out a small groan, eyeing the clock on the nightstand. It was 6:55 am, and she was feeling quite tired. Morning was her most dreaded time of day.

"We have to get you ready and put some food into your stomach. We can't have a tired, messy, hungry girl show up for modeling. Though it's a wonder what makeup can do these days…" Sango murmured the last part quietly to herself. "Come on! Up!"

Kagome morosely got up, bleakly staring at Sango's energized look. She found it impossible to be this chipper and rejuvenated in the morning.

"Here, these are some clothes you can wear on the way there. But you'll be changing into what they want," she added, traipsing out of the room, leaving Kagome confused and tired.

Getting up, she tripped her way into the bathroom and showered, fixing herself up as best she could. The top was a pretty, dark green and the pants were simple dark wash jeans. Stealing a glance in the mirror, she sighed, attempting to smooth her down. The waves made no move to oblige. Rolling her eyes, Kagome trotted out of the bathroom, taking a left. The hallway was empty, and Kagome didn't know where Sango had run off to.

Kagome figured she may as well stop by the kitchen, and when she did, she saw Inuyasha. She froze as her eyes widened, considering on turning back around quickly. But she knew he heard her when his (cute) dog ears twitched subtly. Steeling herself, Kagome walked fully into the kitchen and saw a box of cereal laid out on the island.

With careful movements, Kagome retrieved a bowl and poured cereal in, trying not to make a sound, though the silence may have been a contributing factor to the awkward atmosphere. Maybe some noise was needed to drown out his presence.

While Kagome ate, she noticed that he was back to his hanyou form, the white hair rolling like waves down his back. She could only guess his eyes were back to their alarming, fierce amber. She wondered what brought on the transformation to begin with.

Suddenly, she looked up. She could feel someone watching her, and with dread pitting in her stomach, she made contact with Inuyasha's eyes.

"Wow…" he said in small whisper. Confusion took over Kagome, wondering why he had such an incredulous look on his face. Did he actually think she looked…"And they want _you _to replace Kikyou?!" Kagome's face fell a foot.

"Figures you'd say something like that, jerk," she replied, promptly dropping her bowl in the sink before turning on her heel to go upstairs. Whenever he spoke, her timidity around him vanished like a puff of smoke. He was such an asshole, it was practically unbearable!

Sango suddenly appeared in front of her, on the way down the stairs.

"There you are! Did you eat breakfast?" she asked, briskly continuing her trek down the steps, Kagome having made a u-turn to follow.

"Yup," she responded.

"Good," Sango said with a small glance over her shoulder before marching towards Inuyasha. "Hurry up! You're not even dressed! We have to leave at 8:30! And it's already 7:30 you lazy ass," Sango added, stealing the bowl of cereal out of his hands.

"Oi! Give it back, bitch," he glared, earning one just as fierce from the young assistant. "Women…" he muttered.

Within an hour, everyone was ready to go, a limo having been waiting outside. Kagome vaguely wondered why so many cars were kept in the garage if they were just going to have a limo drive them. Probably just the spoiled streak in Inuyasha.

Sango sat at the far end of the limo, facing Inuyasha who chose not to sit by anyone. Kagome felt awkward and promptly dropped herself in the side seats, gazing at both of them hesitantly. Sango held a clipboard with her legs in the crossed position. She noticed the privacy screen wasn't up and caught a glimpse of the driver. From what she could see, he was pretty young and sported a low ponytail swept at the nape of his neck.

"Sango, why don't you join me up front?" Kagome caught him wiggling his eyebrow in the rearview mirror, and she felt pretty embarrassed at the scene.

"No chance, Miroku," Sango hissed, shutting her eyes while tersely gripping the clipboard.

"Oh come on, we go through this all the time!" He wailed.

"No! Just shut up! We have to be at the place by 9:00! So drive," she hissed. Sango then continued to pull up the privacy.

_If she doesn't like him like that, why does she sit there…? _Kagome sighed, deciding to stay out of that messy issue.

Turning her head to the right, she noticed Inuyasha with scowl on his face. His arms were propped behind his head only strengthening his sour look. Kagome wondered if this was the look that attracted Kikyou to him…she sure hoped not. Did the guy even _smile_?

Sucking in a deep breath, Kagome set her mind on talking to him. Even if it was just small talk, she wanted at least some sort of communication; she needed to break the ice before they started this photo shoot.

"So…how often do you model?" She asked, putting on a smile. Who knows…maybe once she got to know him, he'd be a bit friendlier. After all, Sango was his friend. To a degree at least.

Inuyasha instead snorted. "Don't make me laugh. I have no desire to talk to you, so just can it."

Kagome's jaw slacked a little before she regained some composure. "I'm just trying to be a little civil and friendly!"

"Well stop it!"

"Why?! Is it that hard to make friends?! I mean, the _least _you could do is try and be nice! It's not like I even needed to come and replace Kikyou so your little deal didn't fall through. After all, I had no intention of spending time with you anyways," she finished. Casting a small glare in his direction, she added "I'm only doing this because of Sango."

"Whatever. Just keep yappin' if it makes you feel better."

"Jerk," she mumbled.

"Heard it!" Inuyasha said.

_Of course. He's part dog. _

Sango sighed loudly, breaking the tension. "Just quit it. One day and it's over."

The two fell into a stiff silence, neither one looking in each other's direction. Sango gave a small smirk. She was dealing with two children apparently. Just her luck.

"Look, when we get there, put on your happy faces. We can't have two sulky people on the set. Because if that's the case, we have no reason to be going there in the first place."

Inuyasha growled, snapping his "no talking" streak. "That's what I said in the first place! But of course you wouldn't listen…you never do," he said quietly on the last part. Sango could be fierce when she wanted to be. After all, she was his assistant. More like his manager. Calling her assistant just made him sound higher up on the scale. Though she, unfortunately, filled in the spot as assistant as well.

"Oh hush," Sango admonished. "When an opportunity to go ahead with the shot was given, who was I to turn it down? It's for your good. Kagome's like the answer to our prayers," she beamed.

Kagome blushed slightly while Inuyasha scoffed.

The limo soon lurched to a stop, and the door opened next to Inuyasha. The young driver's face was revealed to Kagome fully, and she couldn't help but notice he had a dazzling smile. He must definitely be a ladies man.

Inuyasha hopped out, looking disinterested while Kagome followed suit. Sango shot Miroku a warning look who only sent her a smile. Kagome noted he did look a little shaky after that though. Sango soon stepped out, casting a glare to Miroku once more.

"No funny business," she said.

"No funny business," he repeated, a boyish grin still on his face.

Sango stared momentarily at him before rolling her eyes and moving on forwards.

Sango pulled the door open, Inuyasha striding in as if he owned the place while Kagome warily made her way through. Sango followed the pair, her eyes soon resting on a young woman seated at the front desk. Her smile seemed to be pasted onto her face permanently as she looked up, the bob on the side of her head bouncing as she did so.

"Welcome! You must be here for the photo shoot. Sesshoumaru is waiting on floor seven."

Sango gave a quick thanks, steering the two towards the elevators.

As soon as the three piled in, Sango pushed the button for the seventh floor. Inuyasha's head tilted backwards, watching the floors as they passed on the tiny ticker, waiting for the dreaded 'ding!' sound.

"I don't see _why _it had to be _Sesshoumaru_ of all people! He's such an asshole. And did I mention it's hugely EMBARRASSING?!" he all but shouted, causing Kagome to wince while Sango kept her ground.

"Did I mention he's only one of the best in the business? _And_, half-brother or not, he treats you like an employee and nothing more. Did I tell you how hard it was to seal this deal with him? He's such a money-whore," Sango scoffed.

Inuyasha snickered slightly. "Just don't say it to his face."

"Like I would ever consider."

Kagome stood a few steps away, feeling even more embarrassed. So great, now she was putting on some show for his half-brother too?! Although they hardly sounded like brothers at this point – Inuyasha pretty much set it straight that he hated him.

The elevator doors slid open, and they stepped into a crowd of milling people. Women scampering off in high heels, talking loudly into microphone head sets, men transporting items in boxes left and right, and models who looked worse than aliens in some of the outfits they were wearing. Kagome prayed she wouldn't have to wear something so ridiculous. Imagine what her mother would say!

Sango darted into room 431, Inuyasha shooting a bemused look.

The room was chaos with racks of clothes spread out all over and boxes littering the ground. A few women with hurried expressions rushed this way and that, taking random measurements of clothing and reporting it back to someone through their microphones. Kagome felt anxious to get out of this mess.

Sango pushed her way through to another doorway inside the room, meeting the scene of several cameras and a huge, white background off to the side. Fans were set up on either side of the wall and a few behind the cameras.

A man in black slacks and a button-up, dark blue shirt stood by one of the cameras, lazily propping his arm on it. A bored, deadpan expression was set in stone on his face, his golden eyes barely showing any sort of recognition. A few crewman nervously edged around him, attempting to position some of the cameras.

Kagome had realized one thing upon seeing this man.

He was drop dead gorgeous.

The only problem with him was that he seemed to emanate an aura of coldness. Kagome couldn't help but feel slightly put off by him. Something about him was just so regal and icy. It was surprising to find out _he_ wasn't the one modeling instead. The camera would definitely love him as much as teenage girl would.

"About time," he muttered coldly before pushing himself off the camera resting on the tripod.

Sango just gave a short bow, apologizing before moving off to the side. Inuyasha shot Sesshoumaru a glare, clearly stating that he was in no way sorry at all.

The man pushed a few of his silvery strands out of his face, studying Kagome with the utmost intensity.

"So…this is the replacement?" A cold smile spread across his features, and Kagome found herself shivering slightly. What surprised her was to see Inuyasha's expression waver a little as well. "I can't say I'm too surprised to find out she's some little human girl with a face like Kikyou. Leave it to you to find her double in all of Japan."

Kagome gave a confused expression while Inuyasha's brows furrowed together hinting at his annoyance.

"Just shut up and get this over with!"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Anything to get away from the topic. Now," he said in brisk manner, turning to one of the assistants on the set. "Take them to dressing. Move it people!"

Kagome found herself being tugged by a woman into one of the adjoining rooms filled with racks of clothes and a vanity complete with a huge mirror, lights, and several cosmetics lying about. Kagome eyed them nervously before the woman steered her over to the display of clothes. She rifled through them, muttering things under her breath. A white, flirty dress was finally produced, and Kagome took it in with caution.

"This will be perfect," she announced, dropping the dress onto Kagome. "Go try it on! Quick!"

Kagome complied, stepping behind a thick curtain that had been set up in a corner. She honestly didn't get why everyone was so _rushed _here! She barely had time to breathe with the way they were harassing her. Kagome soon pulled the dress on, eyeing herself in the slim mirror placed in front of her. It was…alright. Nothing slutty like she had imagined it would be, which earned it some plus points. It was a halter with a v-neck dip, but it was light fabric and fell down to just a bit above her knees. Kagome studied herself with the utmost scrutiny before the woman yanked her out.

"We don't have time for that!" She snapped before pausing. "Looks nice," she gave a small smile before setting her down in the chair in front of the mirror. "Now," she said, studying Kagome's face in the mirror. "What would look good on you…blue eyes, black hair," she murmured. "Got it!"

Kagome had no time to react since the woman promptly started collecting supplies and patting her brush in the eye shadow. The woman wasn't too gentle either. Kagome thought her eyelids might be ripped off as the woman stroked across them, her mouth set in a firm line as she concentrated.

About forty five minutes to an hour later, Kagome found herself being whisked off back to the room where Sesshoumaru and all the cameras were waiting. Inuyasha stepped out of another room a few minutes later, grumpily folding his arms. His eyes skimmed over Kagome, though she couldn't read his reaction. Shaking her head, she decided she didn't care what he thought anyways…at least…not too much.

Soon the room was in a flurry as Sesshoumaru yelled out orders, and Kagome nervously looked over at Sango lingering in the back. A helpless look took over, and she made her way to the woman who had a smile on her face as she neared.

"You look brilliant, Kagome!"

"Thanks," she blushed faintly, not used to wearing such dresses. "Do you know what we're modeling exactly? Because I don't, and I'm starting to get worried…"

Sango gave a small wink.

"I'll leave that up to your imagination."

* * *

AN: Tell me what you think! –winkwink- I'm bad at subtlety, just so you know.


	4. The Results Are In

AN: Finally! Summer is here! Wahoo! I could do something crazy at this moment…if I had the energy. So it's two o'clock over here, and I'm dead tired and my fingers ache from typing. God bless carpal tunnel. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. Thanks for the awesome reviews! By the way, if there are any errors…I just don't care. I'm past that point. Maybe tomorrow when I'm feeling better…or whatever…

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine.

**Tokyo, Tokyo**

**Chapter Three**

**The Results Are In…**

It was the moment of reckoning for Kagome. The day the apocalypse shattered upon her world. The day her soul was forever lost to fiery pits of modeling hell.

Kagome was always one for the melodramatics.

Looking down at her dress, she figured what they were modeling couldn't be too bad. It's not like she was in underwear or something. That was at least one positive thing. She was probably getting worked up over nothing. Her mind always played stupid tricks on her at the worst moment possible.

_Breathe in, breathe out…breathe in, breathe out…_

"Alright," Sesshoumaru began, pointing at one of the assistants. "Take the hanyou over there, to the left side – _my _left you moron! – put the human to the right, slightly in front. God, what does it take for you idiots to do this right?"

Kagome and Inuyasha spent a good twenty or thirty minutes being positioned and repositioned. Inuyasha looked completely apathetic, probably because he was used to this sort of thing. Kagome on the other hand, felt her annoyance increasing by the millisecond. Was it _really _that hard to find a spot? There was only so much room for them to be rearranged on that she was sure every spot had been covered at at least one point.

"Hold it!" Sesshoumaru barked suddenly, his voice slightly louder than Kagome would've guessed it could go up to. "Perfect." He frowned slightly. "Well…as perfect as it can get with that moron in the picture," he eyed Inuyasha distastefully, earning a scowl from the hanyou.

Kagome suddenly found her voice, a little hesitant to make conversation with Sesshoumaru.

"What…exactly are we modeling…?"

Sesshoumaru, having been in mid-action to adjust the camera, paused.

"Are you joking?"

Kagome shot a nervous glance at Inuyasha who hardly blinked. Of course he'd never help being the ass he was!

"Not really…"

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder at Sango who was furiously scribbling away on her clipboard. Her head snapped up upon the feeling of being watched. An arched brow was her only response as the dog youkai gave her a long, stretched out stare.

"What?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. _Humans…all stupid, the lot of them…_

"A magazine. That's it. A magazine. Surprise, surprise," he drawled. Quickly, he busied himself with adjusting the camera once more. Kagome had breathed a loud sigh of relief. So it was nothing more. Just a magazine cover. And here she thought it was something so over the top that it was hardly imaginable!

"Alright then. They want a 'cute', 'romantic', 'sweet' cover going on here," Sesshoumaru said, watching the pair. Kagome's face considerably paled once more. She just couldn't catch a break. "Personally, I don't see it happening with you two on the cover, but we'll just have to make due won't we." It wasn't really a question, rather a resigned acceptance.

After several barked orders from one peeved inu youkai photographer, Kagome and Inuyasha had finally managed one pose. It was awkward, forced, and very, very embarrassing. For Kagome at least. Inuyasha was probably used to girls acting like this around him. It just didn't help though that he looked so unwilling to put his arm around her waist.

Right now, Kagome was pushed up against Inuyasha, her back to the camera, though her head was turned to face it. The grimace on her face was about the only thing going for her. The flash of the camera nearly sent her stumbling from the intensity. It was a wonder people didn't go blind.

"Look, you have to act as if you're comfortable with this," Sango pointed out. "Fake it if you have to. Otherwise, we're not getting anywhere."

Kagome sighed, feeling a blush crawling upon her face as she and Inuyasha did some more close-space photos. It was weird, being this close to a guy, _Inuyasha _out of all of them. However, some part of her, a tiny part, was soon getting into it. It was fun trying different poses (the ones that didn't involve close contact with Inuyasha) and just being able to feel like she was some idol. It wasn't normally in her personality to go all out, but she couldn't help it.

She was sure that Inuyasha was surprised by her surge of courage. To a degree at least. But somehow, like magic, he slowly started to just treat her like any other co-worker. Not his girlfriend or secret crush maybe, but at least he gave it a chance.

Finally, for the last shot, Inuyasha and Kagome were side by side, displaying the fashion (it was a fashion magazine after all) in a broad manner, but a touch of intimacy was incorporated. Inuyasha's face was turned towards Kagome who was staring at the camera with a small smile. His hand was snaked around her waist loosely. It was uncomfortable, but Kagome forced the feeling down. For some unexplainable reason, she wanted this to work. In a way, she wanted to make things easy for Sango. Maybe even Sesshoumaru. He seemed like the uptight kind of guy who wouldn't want his time wasted.

"Well," Sango chirped, following Kagome to the dressing room, "that wasn't so bad, was it?" A sly smile was on her face, noticing Kagome's blush.

"No," she admitted. "But I'm never doing it again!" She added fiercely.

"Sure, sure," Sango acquiesced. "I have to say…you looked like a natural midway through. I don't know how you went from looking like a scared puppy to a confident model, but it worked! And, this may sound funny, but I think Sesshoumaru was pleased."

Kagome pulled a frown. "How can you even read the guy's emotions? He's about as animated as a fish."

Sango raised a brow at the comparison but brushed it off. "Just a feeling. I mean, regardless of the fact that he hates Inuyasha, and humans give him a headache, he seemed pleased with the outcome."

Kagome accepted this for a response before being pushed in to the small dressing area. She removed the dress and put on the clothes from the morning, feeling glad to have gotten this over with. But it was funny at how soon this was all over – for her. She was just a stand-in model. A very inexperienced one, but apparently Sango thought she looked like a natural. Funny…she never imagined being good at posing for a camera.

Soon enough, the trio was back in the limo. Inuyasha seemed quieter than ever, hardly sparing the girl a glance. Kagome stared at her knees with mild interest, unsure of what to say. She assumed she'd just be going home at this point, though she was surprised to find the limo back at the mansion. Kagome shot a questioning look to Sango.

"We're just picking up your clothes from last night. From there, the limo will send you off home." She smiled. "We really owe you one, Kagome. You were amazing! We'll be sending you a check in the next few days, so look out for it." She patted the girl on the back before whipping out her pager and walking off. Inuyasha had all but fled the scene.

Kagome sighed to herself, trotting up to her room and finding her clothes. She folded them into a neat pile before running back down the stairs. Sango was downstairs, apparently finished with dealing whoever it was that she had to.

"Come on, Miroku's waiting for you."

Kagome nodded, following the woman out to where the limo was parked. Sango opened the door for her, smiling before a thought suddenly popped into her head.

"Hey, why don't you give me your cell phone number?"

"Oh, sure!"

They exchanged numbers before Sango shut the door and waved. Kagome rolled the window down and waved back, already missing the girl somewhat. Sighing, she let herself drop against the cushiony leather seat. She was tired and hungry. Getting home fast would be great. Ever so slowly, her eyelids drooped, and she had fallen into a light stupor.

The sound of the car door opening made Kagome jolt. She was met with the face of Miroku, the ever present smile still on his face. Kagome vaguely wondered if it ever hurt to move his muscles out of that position.

"See you later, Miss Higurashi," he grinned. Kagome smiled back, until she felt something very, _very _unpleasant.

"PERVERT!" She yelled, smacking his arm. Miroku winced, though a small smile was still on his face.

"Don't tell anyone I did that, okay? Sango can be quite fierce when she wants to be…" he said somewhat…wistfully. Kagome eyed him strangely before rolling her eyes. It's not like she'd see the guy again, so whatever. She wouldn't make him lose his job over his perversity. But seriously…in the future, he better get over that small issue.

Kagome strolled up the steps of the shrine, taking in the simplicity of it. Compared to Inuyasha's mansion, it was small, quiet, and quaint in its own way. Inuyasha's mansion felt large and void, though she knew many people were milling around it. She could hardly count the number of maids and butlers she saw. It was ridiculous, but when you were rich, ridiculous was hardly a part of your vocabulary.

"Kagome!" Her mother rushed towards her, smiles erupting on her face. "I can't believe my own daughter modeled for Inuyasha!" Apparently her mother was as up to date as Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

"Yeah," she smiled, hugging her.

"How was it?"

"Oh…well, don't get your hopes up when it comes to dog boy. He's rude, a jerk, and completely conceited."

Her mother frowned slightly, about to reply when Souta came barreling forwards.

"Where's Inuyasha?!"

Kagome pulled a face.

"He's not here."

"WHAT?!"

Kagome sighed. "It's not like he'd take the time out of his precious life to drop off some teenage girl beneath him." Souta shot her a quizzical look. "His driver dropped me off."

Souta sulked. "You should've at _least _gotten the driver's autograph." And with that, he skulked away. Kagome shook her head, knowing that once Souta met the real Inuyasha, he'd be less than pleased. Or at least…she hoped he'd have enough sense.

"What did you model for?" Her mother asked, leading her into the kitchen where she promptly began to make some tea.

"A magazine cover," Kagome dropped herself unceremoniously into a chair. "It wasn't as bad as I thought, but boy photographers can be picky."

Her mother smiled, pouring the tea into a mug and placing it beside Kagome on the table. She pulled out a chair and sat next to her. "When's the magazine coming out?"

Kagome shrugged, sipping her tea. "In about a week I think. That's what Sango said."

"Surreal, huh?" Her mother laughed slightly, earning one from Kagome.

"Definitely! Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi are gonna freak."

-

-

-

-

-

-

It was exactly one week later when Kagome found herself in the shopping district with her friends. They were doing some shopping, searching for the perfect trends this summer before university started. After all, who'd want to go to school looking like a hobo who dressed themselves in a potato sack? At least, that's what Yuka said.

"Let's go to that store!" Eri pointed. "They have great sales on shoes!"

The group was about to trot in with the intent of finding the perfect pair of shoes, when Ayumi stopped.

The other three turned to look at the girl, Yuka placing her hands on her hips. "Come on! Before you know it, we'll have only rubber soles to wear!"

"Alright," Ayumi nodded. "But look at this magazine," she gestured.

And there, smack dab on one of the shelves in the very front, was a picture of Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome's face paled, completely forgetting the public would see that. A week sure made her forget! Yuka and Eri dashed towards Ayumi, grabbing for the magazine.

"Oh wow! This looks good!"

"They sure airbrushed you, Kagome!"

"I'd almost say you were Kikyou."

Soon enough, other people milling by the magazine stand slowly started to eye Kagome before making the connection between the girl and the magazine cover. Kagome paled in apprehension of the fact that her friends had basically given her away with all their exclamations. Maybe they wouldn't think too much of her, or even bother. Maybe they'd think _she _was the look-alike of Kikyou's look-alike!

"You're her!" One girl exclaimed.

"I can't believe it! You were with INUYASHA?!"

"Oh my gosh!" More and more people began to surround the poor girl, and Kagome felt faint.

"Uhh…well…I…" Kagome stuttered as people began to crowd. That one girl's remark had been so loud and attention-grabbing that Kagome was stuck. Practically everyone in the area rushed over to see the girl who was in touching distance of Inuyasha Tessou. Luckily for her, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi had gotten over that a few days ago when she told them in advance. And of course showed the nice paycheck she received. That might've been the best part.

"LOOK! Inuyasha's right there!" She shrieked, pointing off in some random distance.

The masses turned to stare in the direction she was pointing before she took off. Her three friends followed with bemused expressions, wondering how even _those _people fell for it. If they didn't, surely something was wrong.

Kagome sprinted until she was far enough away from the crazy, brainwashed weirdos. She let out a sigh of relief, seeing that she was alone save for her friends. No wackos out to get her.

"That's crazy," Yuka commented. "One moment, you're average, plain Kagome Higurashi –" "Thanks for the compliments," Kagome inserted dryly. Yuka rolled her eyes. "One moment, you're Kagome Higurashi, and the next, you're modeling with Inuyasha Tessou. Amazing if you ask me. I wonder if I could model too…we practically look alike!"

"Sure…if you say so," Kagome replied, knowing it was useless to point out all the obvious differences.

"And I don't like to spend my time solving math equations, or reading books. I bet Inuyasha and I would get along so well!" she gushed.

"I bet," Kagome said in earnest.

"Let's just go home," Eri announced, taking note of the setting sun. "It's gonna be dark soon, and I don't want some creeper to touch me."

Laughing, the four went their separate ways, Kagome praying that no one would notice her. She wasn't used to people actually being able to spot her. In her mind, she was Kagome Higurashi, the girl who lived at the shrine house. She had an obese cat named Buyo, a little brother, a mom, and a grandpa whose mentality was questionable. _That's _who she was. Up until now, that is.

Within a few hours, Kagome found herself falling asleep. The events of the day faded away as her eyelids drooped over, and sleep took her. She slept peacefully, feeling as if she had floated all the way up to cloud nine. It was perhaps the best feeling in the world.

Until she awoke to the noise of her cell phone ringing incessantly. She groaned and mumbled quiet obscenities before stretching her arm out to grasp the mobile. Without even bothering to check the caller ID, she blurted out a little hello.

"Kagome! Oh, you won't believe this!" Sango's voice rang into her ears. She was instantly more awake now.

"What?!"

"We have sold millions of that magazine! Millions! And guess what? Everyone wants to know about _you_. People won't stop talking about you on the website message boards and everything! Emails are being sent about who the hell you are, and quite frankly, I believe you're our star!"

"Oh…wow…" Kagome breathed. She hadn't been expecting _this_. "So…what does this mean?"

"It means you are coming back pronto! That's what." Sango stated.

"What?! But I…that's ridiculous! I can't do that!" Kagome protested.

"What do you mean you can't?! You're ranking up on the popularity polls. We didn't even believe it possible for Inuyasha to go up higher on the buzz ladder, but it looks like you were the key."

Kagome sighed. So that was it. She was just a ticket to help Inuyasha spiral into social fame. Of course. That was the whole idea in the first place. She'd be stupid to believe otherwise. But still…weren't there more important things than this? Even if it practically is Inuyasha's, or rather, Sango's, job to get more and more famous by the minute.

"Well, in any case, Miroku's already on his way," Sango announced. "Be ready in about forty five minutes."

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed. "I can't just leave! I'm going to start university and…and…my family!"

"Oh don't worry so much. It's not like you're going to permanently live here! Just feed the flames of society a little and then you can go on living like you always did. You did great the first time you helped us, and you'll do great again. We'll pay you even more!"

Kagome couldn't ignore the desperate edge Sango's tone was taking.

"So…I guess I better pack some stuff?"

Sango breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, if you want. We'll just let you have the same room again. It's going to be stocked with clothes. If you still wanna bring your stuff though, go ahead."

"Right," Kagome looked at the clock. "Well, I better go tell my family and get some stuff together. Sango…just remind me to tell you on occasion how crazy you are – and how crazy _I _am for putting up with this."

"Will do!"

Kagome shut her phone quietly, placing it on her desk. Snapping into awake mode, she raced down the stairs and into the kitchen where the smell of breakfast wafted towards her nose.

"What's the rush?" Her mother asked, sliding a pair of pancakes onto a plate.

"I'm going back!"

"Back…where?" Mrs. Higurashi set the pan aside, giving Kagome a strange look.

"Sango called me. Apparently I'm boosting up Inuyasha's career…probably for being the 'Kikyou look-alike'."

"But so soon?" She glanced at the clock. "It's only ten in the morning, and you haven't had breakfast." A typical mother's worry.

"It's okay!" Kagome reassured her, feeling pressed for time. "The limos coming to pick me up in about half an hour." And with those words lingering in the air, Kagome raced back to her room and grabbed a duffel bag she kept stuffed in her closet. Dust coated it from being out of use. Tugging the zipper open, Kagome began to hastily dump in some bits of clothing, knowing she wouldn't need much, if any. Inuyasha was loaded. They probably had extra clothing around – extra _girl's _clothing for that matter. Why? The world may never know…

Leaving the duffel bag half opened, spewing with clothes, she went into the shower and scrubbed herself clean. She spent some extra minutes brushing her permanently wavy hair before giving up completely. After a few tasks in the bathroom, she was finally done and ready to roll.

Just in time did she manage to toddle down the stairs, hefting the large duffel on her shoulder.

"Bye!" she hollered, her grandpa and Souta having been notified by this point.

"Bring back an autograph this time, will ya?!" Souta called.

Kagome rolled her eyes knowingly.

"Be safe!" Mrs. Higurashi called, clasping her hands together nervously. Kagome was supposed to be going to university soon, and that was already a big enough event for Mrs. Higurashi to grasp. But now, her daughter had somehow jumped the ranks and fast forwarded to stardom! How it happened, even if she couldn't begin to comprehend.

Kagome jogged down the shrine steps to where the limo was waiting. By now, nosy neighbors didn't bother to hide themselves or attempt for some subtlety. It's not like they'd be fooling anyone anyways. And those who read the magazines would've known that the weird shrine girl was the suddenly-model. Kagome tried her best to ignore a woman who appeared to be fetching her newspaper. It was all too clear that the woman was studying Kagome.

"Come on, come on," Miroku gestured, turning to wave slightly at Kagome's family gathered by the steps.

"Funny…didn't think I'd be seeing you again," Kagome murmured quietly, finding all this irony odd.

Before she knew it, she was off to Inuyasha's mansion once more. She could only imagine the hell waiting for her. If she was lucky, she'd be able to avoid the conceited idiot for her stay…which hopefully wasn't too long. She'd like to go to university on time. Except, there was the problem that people would most likely begin to talk about her and the fact that she modeled with Inuyasha.

Kagome tilted her head back against the cool, leather seat. It was weird how much of an uproar one cover caused. In a good way too. Apparently she was stirring up positive results. What struck her as odd was that people actually wanted to know who she was. Before, she was just Kagome Higurashi, a girl like any other. Now, she was the mysterious girl featured alongside Inuyasha.

Would it be bad publicity if she said he was a complete and utter asshole?

Sango might just slit her throat if Inuyasha didn't do it first.

Or, if everyone else was like her friends, then they'd be skeptical and say she was just putting up a front. Naturally.

The limo eased to a stop and the engine shut off. Miroku soon appeared by her door. Kagome slid out of the seat, grabbing onto to her bag as well. It was like déjà vu as she climbed her way up to the mansion where Miroku opened the doors for her.

Kagome took in the familiar scenery, wondering where Sango could be.

Miroku had soon left her side, claiming he had "business to attend to."

Kagome sighed, deciding to just go ahead and go to the room she had before. She was pretty sure she knew which one it was. Kagome passed familiar sights before finding herself in the kitchen. Looking up, she saw the familiar railing and made her way towards the stairs. It wasn't long before she was striding down the hallway, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She was acting as if she had practically lived here, which was the furthest thing from the truth. But compared to those who had never even witnessed the interior, spending one full night here may have qualified.

Opening the door, Kagome leaned against it to keep it open as she slung her duffel bag inside onto the floor.

She was about to walk in completely and settle when a familiar hanyou came walking down the hallway. His face wasn't trained on her…yet. She wondered if she should just disappear into the room before he had a chance, but it was too late anyways.

His pace slowed to a halt, his golden eyes taking her in incredulously. Obviously someone had forgotten she'd be coming to stay for a little while…

"Y-You…" he sputtered, before regaining his composure and narrowing his eyes. "Listen, you," he demanded, taking on an authoritative tone.

"If you bother me even _once_, I'll see to it that I make your stay a _living hell_."

AN: So um…yea. Feedback's cool!


	5. A Starting Point

AN: SORRY! I really didn't mean to slack off, but you know how those things happen…I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. You might at the end ;3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Tokyo, Tokyo**

**Chapter Four**

**A Starting Point**

Inuyasha strolled into Sango's small office room, a firm frown curving his lips downwards. He wasn't in the best of moods, and he was pretty sure the woman presently in front of him had everything to do with it.

"Sango."

Sango averted her gaze from her laptop, sparing him an annoyed glance before returning to the task at hand. Replying to messages on the message board for Inuyasha's website was a pain in the ass. Most people asked ridiculous questions: "why are you so hot, Inuyasha?!", "can I have your number?", "are you lookin' to get hitched any time soon?". Those were only a few of the myriad that appeared on the screen.

"I know you're ignorin' me!" He hissed, folding his arms.

"No, really?" Sango drawled, leaning back in her seat, deciding to give the hanyou her nearly full attention.

"Why the hell did you have to bring that girl here?! You know I hate her guts," he growled out. "You could just pick her up when necessary."

Sango rolled her eyes. "It's a great way to save gas. Besides, we have room and the money. Plus, it'd be a pain in the ass to keep calling her so many times. Why not just keep her here?" It was completely logical after all. And she was getting fairly popular. Now, whether or not that attention was positive or negative…well, it didn't even matter.

"Sometimes I really can't stand you."

"It's a curse," Sango sighed melodramatically before tapping away at her laptop. "Why don't you go play nice with the girl and make amends. You already fucked up first impressions, so don't bother with that."

Inuyasha snorted derisively before exiting, praying that he wouldn't run into a certain raven-haired, Kikyou look alike. She had a knack for grating on his nerves, and sometimes he felt like punching a hole into the wall. But Sango kindly reminded him that she didn't want to spend money unnecessarily. _She can shove it_, Inuyasha thought grumpily. Right now, he was having what was commonly called a "temper tantrum". And he'd be damned if no one was around to hear it.

He stomped through the hallways, slammed doors that he didn't even bother to pass through, and yelled the occasional (or frequent) expletive. Most of the house staff ducked away and scurried past, afraid he might just combust or land one of his inhumanly strong punches on them – and what a way to go!

"Stupid girls…stupid, stupid, stupid-"

"Ah! Sorry!" A voice rang out.

Inuyasha stared at his offended front where, speak of the devil, the girl had bumped into him. Apparently she hadn't noticed it was Inuyasha. Otherwise, he was fairly certain that she would've never given that apology. It was no secret that she hated him. Go figure. As long as their hatred towards each other was mutual…

But Kagome didn't seem perturbed in the least bit. She just smiled radiantly as if he was her best friend or some neighbor she bumped into.

"So what do you do around here when you're not busy?" She asked innocently, falling into step behind him. Inuyasha threw a glare over his shoulder, promptly picking up the pace.

She just couldn't take a hint.

He scowled when she jogged a little to match the long strides he took.

"I'd almost say you're trying to avoid me."

Inuyasha couldn't help but snort. "You think?"

Kagome sighed audibly. "I'm just trying to make friends here. To be honest, I'm not really into this whole celebrity thing…it's just so stressful! And crazy fans – they seem to be the worst. Ohh, and the paparazzi! They can be devils."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, wishing with all his might that a few tectonic plates would slide and she would be swallowed up by the ground. "It's obvious you're a total amateur when it comes to being famous."

Kagome shrugged. "I guess. You seem fairly confident." Nothing was said as Kagome aimlessly followed the distraught hanyou. It irked her that he was trying to evade her company, but she knew better than to just yell in his face; she would inevitably have to force her company upon him. So he didn't like the easy way, big deal. She would happily create a relationship through force. A sudden thought struck her though.

"Hey, how come you have your dog ears? The first time we met, you had black hair and dark eyes…you were _human_."

"And what of it?" he almost sneered.

"It's weird. How'd you do that?"

"None of your business; stop following me!" He yelped, tired of power walking through the house aimlessly. She just couldn't pick up the subtlety. And that was the irony of it all, considering he was the furthest thing from subtle.

"Why can't we talk?! If I'm gonna be here a while, we may as well get used to each other!" Kagome slid her cool façade on quickly once more, vowing to not lose it to this junior high jerk. He sure had the mentality of one…even Souta could conjure up more maturity than Inuyasha.

Inuyasha suddenly whirled around, a fierce glare in his amber eyes. "NO! I'm tired of you running your mouth with all this friendship crap. I hate you, you bug me, and I wish someone would just duct tape you up already!" A look of pure shock was written on Kagome's face, and before she could even stop herself, she began to sniffle. It started off quietly, almost unnoticeable, but then, it escalated. Her bangs fell messily over her eyes, and when Inuyasha saw her lift up a fisted hand to flick off a tear, he felt…guilty. If there was one thing he hated, it was seeing a girl cry.

"St-Stop!" He cried helpless, arms poised to grip her upper arms, though they were stuck floating in the air. "I didn't mean to-"

"You JERK!" She shrieked, shoving him away suddenly. "You're a JERK! A _JERK_!" Her voice was reaching new octaves, and Inuyasha instinctively flattened his ears, stepping back a bit. "I keep trying to be _nice _to you, and all you can do is act like I'm sort of gnat flying around you, some sort of symbiotic-craving creature-" Inuyasha wasn't sure what she meant by _that…_ "And I wish you would just give it a chance!"

Inuyasha stood there, dumbfounded. Kagome stood opposite the hanyou, breathing unevenly. Her resolve to stay calm with him had shaken easily upon his harsh attitude. She hated being treated like dirt for no reason. And he was the one that almost hit her with a car – and then said _she _was at fault! The nerve of the guy…

But while Kagome seethed, Inuyasha tried to turn the cogs in his brain so that he could spew out something comforting. He didn't know why, but the sight of a woman crying made him feel downright awful. Perhaps it alluded to his childhood memories of his mother…she always seemed depressed for one reason or another. Growing up, he suspected it was his father who he hardly remembered. But obviously he looked like his father – where else would he have received his demonic attributes? Either way, Inuyasha had promised himself to never, regardless of the circumstances, make a girl cry…perhaps the only good streak he had going for him…

"Okay, listen!" he suddenly barked, desperate to take control of the situation. "Let's go…uh…" his mind had, expectedly, reached a blank. When it came to girls and emotions, he was, in all respect, a twit.

Kagome arched a brow, her anger having subsided into mild amusement. She could tell, in a twisted way, that he was trying to apologize. And then it hit her: _the _Inuyasha Tessou was attempting to apologize. _Apologize_! She mentally gave a laugh. Oh, how she would_ love _to lord this over him should the situation arise…

Deciding his brain was going to suffer a severe combustion, Kagome spoke up.

"Hey, why don't you just try being a little nicer, and I'll forget this ever happened, mkay?" She smiled brightly.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, wondering what got her so chipper all of a sudden. First, she was in a flurry of tears before straining her vocal chords beyond belief, and now…she suddenly seemed okay. Kind of weird, but okay. And the way she shrugged it off so easily the minute he just backed off made him feel a little better. Apparently he was beginning to understand how Kagome Higurashi functioned. To a degree at least…

The pair stood in the hallway awkwardly, neither one aware of what course of action to take next. Inuyasha would prefer to just turn on his heel and disappear, but even he had a little sense. Shrugging her off at this point would only add fuel to the flame. Or something. He scratched his head subtly. He was never good at remembering those adages…

"Hey…you never told me about the freaky transformation thing." Kagome announced, curiosity evident in her eyes.

"There's nothing to say…" Inuyasha said cautiously, knowing not to act too rough like last time.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "If you're worried or embarrassed, don't be. It's not like I go around spilling secrets or something." She folded her arms. "If that's what it is."

Inuyasha mulled over her words, wondering if he should even bother. For some reason, she didn't _seem _like the type to gossip…but then again, looks were deceiving. He knew all about that.

_What could it hurt? _

"I'm a hanyou." He stated, waiting to get a response out of the girl. She nodded. "Hanyous are part human, part demon. We all have our certain times of transformation where our human blood takes over. I become a human on the night of the new moon. By morning though, I'll be back to normal." _Normal…heh. Yeah right. _

Kagome made an 'o' shape with her lips, before smiling softly.

"Guess what?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Apparently those sorts of facts rolled off her easily.

"You're secretly a fifty year old man with a sex change and a hell of a lot of botox?" He responded sarcastically. This only earned a small frown from the teenage girl.

"No…But!" She bounced back. "This was the first time we had a real conversation."

"That's it?" Inuyasha asked, somewhat surprised. That's all she felt like gloating about? She was definitely a simple girl…

She pulled a face. "What do you mean that's it? I'd say that's a pretty major achievement right there, a milestone in your career. I can see it now," she extended her hands above her head and spread them apart slowly as if scanning a headline. "Inuyasha Tessou holds actual conversation with regular teenage girl." She dropped her hands sending a soft smirk in Inuyasha's direction.

"Hardyhar…ever consider being a standup comedian?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes actually."

Inuyasha sniffed. "I doubt it."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kikyou let a delicate frown mar her otherwise beautiful features. The magazine in her hand only served to fuel her anger. Not that she would ever let it show. Why would someone as beautiful and successful as her be jealous of a teenage girl who was probably more simple-minded than a goldfish? _Because she's with Inuyasha…_A grimace pulled on her face, disdainfully tossing the magazine onto the stand next to her bed.

That damn concussion had hit a lot out of her. She still couldn't get over the humiliation of falling off the runway. What sort of image did that give her to the media? She snorted. She was too famous – they'd find some way to overlook it. Or if not…well, she'd _make _them. A silly little "slipup" like that didn't need to tarnish her image of the successful, elegant, graceful model.

Groaning as she felt an oncoming headache, she reached for the package of aspirin she kept close. The glass of water had been set out for far too long and held a dull feeling as it slid down her throat with the tiny medicines. She just wished to get over this…otherwise, this _Kagome Higurashi _girl could take over. And she would not be having that. If she weren't feeling so terrible, she'd be up ripping apart that magazine with her bare hands or using the girl's face as target practice. But those types of thoughts were considered signs of being mentally unstable – she wasn't.

Kikyou closed her eyes in an attempt to stave off the angered thoughts when a knock sounded at her bedroom door. Wearily, she cracked open an eye, her brow furrowing in annoyance.

"What do you want?"

A timid voice spoke from behind the door. "Miss Kikyou, it's Naraku here to see you."

Kikyou sat up abruptly, the sheets pooling around her form. She felt her anger flaring once more. The last time she encountered that man, she told him he better stay away…and she had meant it. He nearly ruined her image and status with his meddling. _Fucking paparazzi and magazine editors…_she hated the whole lot of them.

"Send him in," she announced sharply. She'd be giving him a piece of her mind…

The maid hurriedly opened the door, motioning for Naraku to step in.

Obligingly, he sauntered in, taking in the spacious, elegant room that was Kikyou's. Exactly what he remembered it to be when they had a little…romp. He smirked at the memory, suddenly making eye contact with the angry woman.

"What the hell do you want?" Kikyou snapped, folding her arms.

Naraku smiled.

"I never knew you had a twin, Kikyou," he said softly, gesturing to the magazine abandoned on her nightstand.

Kikyou rolled her eyes. "Of course. You'd be one of the first ones to taunt me about it, wouldn't you?"

"If that's the way you'd like to take it."

She watched him with close scrutiny, aware of every little motion he made. The man pulled up one of her chairs set by the window up to her bed. Pulling down his jacket and straightening it as he sat, he smirked at the distraught woman, clasping his hands together.

"I know we've had some…issues…in the past," he began, his rich, baritone voice filling the stillness of the room. "But I decided to repent for all the problems in the past by helping you."

"Helping me?" Kikyou raised a delicate brow. "I don't think I'm following."

Naraku gave her a pointed glare. "Patience is a virtue."

Kikyou waved her hand. "Continue."

He gave her another dark look before continuing. "I think I can help you overcome this up and coming star. Kagome Higurashi hardly knows the ranks and the ways this world works. Our world, that is. You see, I think you're well aware that I'm one of the top magazine editors in the country, possibly bigger than Sesshoumaru. People crave to read our articles and find out all they can about lives they'll never have.

"And so, I believe that with a little candid photos and some blatant lies edited to perfection, we could destroy the girl's image, bit by bit." He smiled, leaning back into his seat.

Kikyou stared at him, unsurely with an incredulous look on her face. What Naraku was saying was very simple, yet very true. All he needed to do was draw the comparisons between that imposter and her and well…just make Kikyou look like a saint compared to Kagome. It was so obvious, the solution, that Kikyou nearly laughed for not figuring it out herself. It seemed to her that Naraku was getting back into her good graces…

Using her pointer finger to gesture for Naraku to lean forward, she smiled and pulled on a lock of his dark, long hair, jerking him forwards.

"I do believe we have a deal."

And with that, she pushed him away, a smirk touching her lips.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome was sprawled on Inuyasha's bed, aware of how bored she was.

"Inuyasha," she whined. "You're a celebrity! Can't we do something? Go to some cool places that only the stars can get in or something?"

"And you're a star?" He retorted. "Your ego's blowing up horrendously."

Kagome glared. "Shut up, dog boy."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Honestly, he had no clue how she winded up in his room. They had been talking, gradually, and somehow, with her nasty habit of being a shadow, they ended up in his room. He was currently sitting on the floor, staring out the sliding, clear doors that led out to his own balcony – another reason Kagome was fascinated. Her own room didn't have one here. Only the simple things seemed to amuse her.

"We could go out to the beach…" he trailed off, catching a tiny, tiny sliver of the shoreline. He attempted to press the side of his head against the glass, searching for the beach.

Kagome perked up.

"That sounds nice…it is summer after all." She hadn't been to the beach since she was eleven. "It couldn't hurt, right?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I need to work on my tan anyways."

Kagome sighed. "Such a drama king."

"Such a pest."

"I give up!" Kagome threw her hands up into the air before clambering off the bed and running to the door. "I'll go get my stuff." Before he could reply, she dashed out of the room, attempting to find her own. A small smile touched her lips. Who would've thought that they'd actually be willingly conversing with one another? It was surreal to someone like her. She pulled a frown. To him, it was probably charity work. _Stop thinking like that! If you second guess everything, you'll end up living in a padded room with a straitjacket thanks to your paranoia_, she berated to herself.

Finally finding her room, Kagome dug around in the armoire before finding a swim suit. Sango had told her the room was well-prepared for all her needs. _Including the beach_, Kagome thought while undressing quickly and putting on the suit. She found a pair of sandals and to her delight, a sundress which she pulled over her swim suit. She hadn't been to the beach in so long that she was going to go all out. And why not? It was located on a celebrity's property.

When she got out of her room, she saw Inuyasha striding down the hallway, changed into shorts and a t-shirt. He was twirling his sunglasses around in one hand with a few beach towels tucked under the other.

"This is awesome!" Kagome gushed in what she knew was a totally childish way.

"You get way too excited…"

Kagome shrugged. "Maybe you're too much of a downer."

Within minutes, they were strolling outside the house, much to Sango's astonishment who had been standing by one of the windows.

Miroku strolled to her side, his hands shoved into his pockets. For the time being.

"Weird huh?" He asked.

Sango nodded, still caught in daze staring at the pair.

"We should go to the beach too…maybe you can try on one of those swim suits…" he added suggestively.

Sango swiftly slapped him, never taking eyes off the two. They looked perfect together, Sango thought, even with the exaggerated hand motions they were now making, while their mouths were more than likely screaming at each other. And then of course, Kagome swiftly stole one of the beach towels from Inuyasha and slammed it against the back of his head, promptly ending that fiasco as they soon walked at a normal pace. Sango didn't miss the annoyed glare on Inuyasha's face.

She'd be damned if they weren't a couple by the end of Kagome's stay.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Be careful," Inuyasha warned. "It's kind of slippery here on the rocks and sand."

"Didn't know you cared," Kagome muttered, concentrating on her footing.

Inuyasha turned to stare at her, an innocent expression on his face. "Of course I do. I don't want you to crack your head open and then have me look like the murderer." He scoffed before making his down the slope, leaving Kagome to fume quietly by herself.

Suddenly, he heard a shriek and turned around quickly to catch Kagome falling forwards. "You idiot!" he barely hissed out when she knocked into his body, sending them flying a few feet, fortunately landing in the sandy dunes rather than the rocks.

Kagome was acutely aware of the proximity between their faces as she hoisted herself off of Inuyasha. A blush spread across her cheeks, still hovering above the irritated hanyou. Suddenly, she jumped up and trailed a few feet away from Inuyasha, letting out a string of apologies. Inuyasha flicked an ear in her direction in annoyance, stooping down to pick up the fallen items. Luckily she wasn't aware of the faint blush on his own face.

However, they weren't aware of the flash of a camera either.

Kagura released the camera from her grasp to let it fall limply around her neck.

"Bingo."

* * *

AN: I love that word… "Bingo." Haha, it's less corny than "checkmate" which I was going to use as a tribute to the current inside joke between me and my friends…but then I highly doubt anyone cared to know. Anyways, thanks as always for being patient and leaving me encouraging messages!


	6. A Pail and a Photograph

AN: Aha…well…it's been a long time guys. Quite a long time…well, I've been extremely busy, but suddenly, I got the urge to write for this story again. I'm just rolling with the punches for now though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Tokyo, Tokyo**

**Chapter Five**

**A Pail and a Photograph**

Kagome had tried to put what just happened between her and Inuyasha behind. It was such an awkward, embarrassing moment not worth remembering. _Although his lips had been pretty close…ahh! Why are you thinking about that?! _

Inuyasha, standing some extra feet away from Kagome just out of precaution, could read every emotion on her face. It went from perturbed to embarrassed, to worried, to a dream-like expression he really didn't want to dig too deep into. This merely reaffirmed his suspicions she was a rather weird girl who could probably use some therapy.

In any case, both decided to let the incident die down and absorb the playful, calming atmosphere of the beach.

Inuyasha spread out a beach towel on the sand, adjusting it until it was just right. Kagome stole a glance at that, a little irked at how much time he spent preening over his sunbathing quarters. He truly was high maintenance, something she wasn't too surprised to see given his celeb-status lifestyle. Inuyasha paid Kagome's stares no mind as he slipped off his t-shirt, slapped on his shades and hit the towel, letting the sun's rays hit his body.

Kagome marveled slightly at his muscles before shaking her head furiously. She would not let herself be attracted to this tyrant, although she did somewhat enjoy the friendship status they were close to achieving.

"Are you really gonna sit there all down?" Kagome asked, hovering above Inuyasha.

"Yes. Now move out of my sun." He bit back, attempting to twist and turn his body away from her obstructing shadows.

Kagome's brow knotted, but she merely brushed off the order. "I think you should get up and have some fun. Besides, you'll get skin cancer."

"Blah, blah, blah…you get skin cancer from everything anyways," he muttered sourly. "I don't want one of those dumb spray-on tans. I'll look like a carrot. And since I have the beach all to myself to tan, then I think I'll take advantage of it. So you know…_move_."

"You are hopeless!" Kagome let out an exasperated sigh, stomping away from the hanyou toward the calm ocean waves. And suddenly, she had an idea that would have him jumping off his feet quite literally.

Kagome retrieved a pail she had brought along and walked back toward the water. She stooped down to let the pail fill up before smiling smugly to herself and marching over to Inuyasha while keeping away from the sun. He seemed unperturbed by her presence, though she was wondering if he could secretly sense her and just didn't bother to mention anything. Shrugging, she threw her arms out forward, letting the water tidal wave onto Inuyasha.

He let out a loud yell of horror as he sputtered water and attempted to shake the rest off him. Pulling off his shades, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Kagome stood triumphantly over him, the pail hanging empty from her fist.

"That's what you get, dog boy!"

"I could sue your ass, you know that?" He hissed, hoisting himself up. Kagome grinned back before darting off. "Oh, as if…" Inuyasha muttered, knowing he could outrun her any given day of the year.

But he figured he could give her a head start. Let her think she was all that before squashing her ego to bits. After all, if she seriously thought she could beat him, she was delusional.

Meanwhile, Kagome struggled to run over the uneven sand terrain, feeling her foot sink every time it pounded into the ground. Looking back over her shoulder, she couldn't see Inuyasha keeping up with her, which struck her as odd. He was supposed to be a demon, or at least half a demon, and if she had any knowledge of them whatsoever, they were quite skilled in areas of physicality.

She came to a full halt, wondering what was taking him so long to react. He probably just settled for ignoring her again.

Just as Kagome resigned in all her efforts to get Inuyasha to actually interact with her, she saw him bounding over the sand dunes with incredible speed and height as he jumped over them. She blanched when she realized he had completely caught her off guard – something he must've been planning all along. He had a slight smirk on his face as he caught sight of her horrified expression. Turning back around to continue running in the direction she had been, she let out a yelp when he appeared in front of her.

A small, triumphant grin exploded on his face when he saw the defeated look on Kagome's.

"That'll teach you to stop messing around," he bit out before walking off toward the mansion.

Kagome frowned before her lips eased into a soft smile.

"You wish, Inuyasha."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sango tapped the top of her desk with a pen, eyes roving over the computer screen. Right now, they were in a predicament. And by 'they', she meant Inuyasha and Kagome. And by 'predicament', she meant Kikyou would not be pleased. Not in the least bit. And to have the wrath of Kikyou was the same as being thrown into the fires of hell.

She had seen the woman mad, and it was not pretty. Oh, Kikyou could retain a serene and poised surface on the cameras, but she could be scathing outside of the public eye.

But on the other hand, a part of Sango wanted to laugh and smile like a giddy school girl. If her suspicions were correct, then that meant that maybe there was a chance. Maybe Inuyasha _could _turn a new leaf…he needed to turn away from his spoiled, egocentric persona and be the real person he was; this fake attitude put on for the public was maddening.

The picture in question was a shot of Kagome and Inuyasha, both caught in a rather intimate position. It was the day Sango recalled the two had gone out to the beach. And by the looks of it, it had been a complete accident. In fact, she _knew _it was an accident. Kagome would never intentionally put herself into that position…sprawled on top of Inuyasha as if he were her boyfriend and they were out on a date.

But she was hoping and praying. Part of Sango had to admit that she wanted Kagome for another reason.

She wanted her to bring out the best in Inuyasha.

And the moment she had seen her on the train, she knew there was something special about her. She could be stubborn and strong-willed, enough to rival that of Inuyasha.

Leaning back in her chair, Sango knew the only real problem would be that Kagome's image may not be taken lightly. Sure, the magazine sales had reached a substantially high record, but that didn't mean that people would turn on her given the chance. It all depended on how much influence Kikyou had in the media and what strings she'd be willing to pull to turn the tide in her favor.

But Kagome would have to fight back just that much harder – Sango knew there was potential in that girl.

_Now it's just a matter of breaking it to her…_

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome's head was spinning. Her heart was beating rapidly, and she thought her body was soaked by now in perspiration. Ringing persisted in her ears, and she wanted nothing more than to hightail it back to the Higurashi shrine and pretend she _never _stepped foot in Inuyasha Tessou's mansion.

"No…no, no, no!" She wailed, dropping her head in her hands. "This wasn't supposed to happen! I mean…I…" she stumbled, not knowing what to say.

"It's a problem that can be solved," Sango affirmed. "If you just roll with the punches and listen to me -"

"It CAN'T be solved!" Kagome retorted, frantically pacing the room. "Now everyone will think I'm some sort of gold digger and Kikyou will want revenge and I'm going to be criticized wherever I go! I won't get to be a lawyer or a doctor or anything! I'm ruined!"

Sango felt her irritation level rising. Kagome could surely pull out the melodramatics when she wanted to.

"Just stop whining and listen!" Sango demanded, this time establishing a firm tone. "I have faith in you, Kagome. I know that you can overcome this…you just have to trust me, yourself."

"Faith in me for _what_?!" Kagome screeched, feeling her panic level reaching insane heights. "I knew I shouldn't have done this! Oh...why did I have to look like her?!"

"Enough!" Sango snapped. "You know something, Kagome? I think you're a lot better than this. This is your time to shine! You have to show the world who you really are…what Kagome Higurashi is really all about!"

"Yeah…" Kagome sniffed. "A boyfriend-stealing-copycat-teenager."

Sango ignored her reply. "You've got the potential to beat Kikyou. And why not go for it?"

Kagome's eyes flashed furiously. "It was never about beating Kikyou! It was never about being the next big thing!"

Sango gave a soft sigh, knowing Kagome was beyond angry. The picture that had been released of Inuyasha and her in a rather "compromising" situation had fallen into the girl's hands sooner than Sango had anticipated. And understandably, she was mortified. For a girl who had never had dreams of stardom or grown up under the public's magnifying glass, she was unable to understand that this was a normal occurrence, some worse than others.

"I see a lot of potential in you," Sango began softly so as not to prod Kagome's temper. "And now that you've already been featured on the cover of one Japan's top magazines and caught the interest of the public…you'd be perfect for the next new thing. You've got a natural charm, and the public so far loves it." Seeing the skeptical look the girl was shooting, Sango added, "Even Inuyasha seems to be warming up to you…trust me on this."

And she wasn't lying. Inuyasha may not have liked Kagome all that much, but Sango knew when he was letting his guard down, if only an inch. It was all a step in the right direction. But for some reason, Sango really wanted this to work. She wanted Kagome to stick around…she had to admit she was being selfish too; she just enjoyed Kagome's carefree personality too much.

"Say you'll just give it a shot, won't you?" Sango gave in one last plea.

Kagome's lip quivered as she rubbed her arm nervously. The anger in her eyes was slowly easing away, melting into exhaustion.

"I can't make promises…" she whispered.

Sango grinned.

"You're the best."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kikyou had to admire Naraku's handiwork. Within a matter of days, he had spread the image of Kagome and Inuyasha to the worldwide web where millions of people would see. And with some luck, the way the text had been edited, the masses would flock to Kikyou's side with shouts of praise and support. After all, she had just received a mild concussion – when the world sees even her boyfriend is being stolen from her, they'd have to sympathize.

There was no way in hell Kikyou would let some poor, teenage girl steal the spotlight. Kikyou had been modeling since she was fifteen and worked her way up the ropes – why should some girl steal all the glory after one photo? It was downright absurd.

Leaning back in her chair, she vaguely wondered how Kagome would counter this. Would she even fight back? Kikyou wouldn't really mind…but it would be an annoyance to deal with, however minor she deemed it. Besides, Inuyasha wouldn't let this girl manipulate him; Kikyou had an inkling that all this Kagome girl wanted was some ounce of stardom – and now that some bizarre twist of "fate" had brought her in Inuyasha's court, she had found her chance.

But just to be safe, Kikyou knew she'd have to be paying Inuyasha a visit just to remind him who was the better one of the two. It shouldn't even have to be a contest. No matter how much of a (poor) copy Kagome was, Kikyou was the original – the best.

And she'd be damned if that ever changed.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"It's for you," Sango said holding up the phone to Inuyasha.

"Isn't it your job to take messages for me?" Inuyasha stated loftily from where he was sprawled on the couch in one of the many sitting rooms.

Sango shot him a perturbed look, fighting the urge to break the phone into pieces. "It's Kikyou."

Inuyasha immediately shot up, snatching the phone from her. "Well why didn't you say so…" he mumbled to himself, earning a scowl from Sango who then strode out of the room.

"Hey," Inuyasha greeted. He felt somewhat uneasy; rarely ever did Kikyou call. "How's your head?"

"It's fine," she replied swiftly. "Inuyasha, I think we should spend some time together. It's been nearly two weeks since I've last seen you. After all, we are a couple, aren't we?" She put in a hint of whine in her tone, something she knew Inuyasha could hardly resist.

"Well, I guess…" Inuyasha treaded the conversation carefully.

"Oh, good! I'm glad we're on the same page then. I'll be over in an hour."

And with that, the phone went to the dial tone.

Inuyasha couldn't understand why she suddenly wanted to come over. She had only been to his mansion once, and that was during a party he had thrown. Afterwards, she had made it a point for their relationship to be out in the open. Wherever they went, she was sure to display their open affection for one another, either by giving quick pecks on the cheek or holding his hand. And she had a penchant for going to the most crowded places – ideal spots for being seen by the camera.

And then he realized one thing he had forgotten: the picture of him and Kagome (which he was completely furious about). That might be the leading factor as to her sudden need for quality time.

In any case, Kikyou had made it clear she was coming, no questions asked.

He ran out of the room, passing Sango on his way to his room. "Hey, cancel all appointments I have for today!"

Sango turned on her heel to watch Inuyasha stride past her. "You know Hiten will be mad if you skip out on your hair appointment. It's been the second time this month."

Inuyasha paused. "Speaking of which, remind me to hire a new stylist. He's always trying to hit on me." And with that, he disappeared up the stairs.

Sango merely rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Kagome had been strolling around the mansion, taking the time to explore all the rooms available. So far, she had found many rooms serving different purposes. There had been the music room, complete with a polished, black, grand piano; the library filled from top to bottom with books; many lounging rooms, and even a movie theatre.

None of it really stunned her, though she didn't see the need for all these rooms. She highly doubted Inuyasha picked up a book or religiously played the trumpet (which would probably explain its reason for hanging up on the wall). Most of it seemed to be for show and nothing more.

As Kagome neared the stairs, Inuyasha bolted up past her, not even responding to the tiny wave she threw him. Raising a brow, she noticed he was walking at top speed; something must've been troubling him to be walking around, muttering under his breath like that.

"What's up, dog boy?" Kagome called, trotting after him.

He sharply turned around to face her, amber eyes flashing dangerously. "You. You better not step foot near me for the next hour or two!"

Kagome balked at the threat. "Why? What's up with the attitude?"

"Because of you and your clumsiness, that dumb incident at the beach has been photographed! And now Kikyou's pissed, and it's no thanks to you. Right now, she doesn't know you're staying over here, so you better make yourself disappear for a while!"

Kagome faintly blushed at the memory of the picture, but balled up her fists. "Why does it matter if she sees me anyways?" Memories of her conversation with Sango came flooding back; she suddenly had a desire to show up Kikyou for whatever odd reason. "Doesn't everyone know I'm here if that picture was taken on your private beach?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No, idiot. Right now, it's bad enough people think I'm seeing you on the side, but we've made it look like you're staying somewhere else. Got it? Sango's in charge of this shit anyways, not me. So, just stay out of the way like I told you." And with that, he slammed the door shut to his room.

Kagome sniffed before continuing down the stairs. Part of her wanted to ruin this for him and jump in front of Kikyou screaming like a banshee "HERE I AM!" but another, more rational part of her said to just do as he asked. Besides, she didn't want any celebrity drama with the top model in Japan.

Not too long afterwards, Kagome heard Inuyasha yelling something to one of the cooks in the kitchen before the sound of a doorbell ringing was heard. Kagome had kept her door propped open, feeling somewhat petulant that she had been stowed away from view. Besides, she'd like to see Kikyou up close. The television already proved she was gorgeous, but real life would probably magnify that by a hundred.

She heard the distant sound of voices, but it quickly faded away. _It's times like these that I wished I had Inuyasha's dog ears…_

Deciding it wouldn't harm anyone, she crept out of her room leaving the door ajar should she need to dive behind it once more. Walking down the left a little, she soon arrived at the balcony looking over the kitchen where the voices seemed to carry and echo more. She still couldn't catch anything specific, but the high pitched voice of a female rang through the air.

Kagome could just tell it was Kikyou's. Something about it seemed to match her dignified, graceful poise.

Being a bit more daring, Kagome edged toward the staircase leading down into the kitchen. With careful steps, she descended before quietly moving across the kitchen. She made sure that her shoes didn't make a sound as they tapped softly against the marble floor.

As she made her way out of the kitchen, Kagome could tell they were in one of the living rooms closer to the kitchen since she could hear them a little more properly now.

"Not much has changed around here has it," Kikyou's voice rang through the air.

"Didn't really get around to it…" Inuyasha's voice replied sullenly.

"Hmm…You should change the wall to a cream color. The red is a bit much," she added somewhat disdainfully.

Kagome rolled her eyes. _Come on! Get to the good stuff! She can't possibly be here to discuss the mansion décor. _She continued to wait quietly in anticipation, remaining stationary at her spot just outside the kitchen. She knew Inuyasha's nose and hearing would catch her if she was too close. Hopefully he wasn't focused enough on that anyways.

Just then Kagome heard some shuffling.

"I'm going to the restroom; if you'll excuse me," she heard Kikyou's footsteps approaching, and Kagome panicked.

With all her might, she ran across the kitchen as fast as she could, being sure to keep her footsteps light as she sprinted. She grasped the handrail of the staircase and propelled herself up, flying nearly three steps at a time. She was nearly out of sight from the kitchens when she heard the soft clicking of heels.

Kikyou had been moving toward the bathroom when she was moving across the hallway. The kitchen wasn't too far away, and she could see the balcony filled with rooms at the top inside.

But that's not what had caught her attention.

She could've sworn she had seen a flash of legs and black hair move by the balcony and disappear behind the wall of the hallway.

Her eyes narrowed considerably as she turned her feet in the direction of the kitchen.

Something strange was going on.

And she would find out just what it was.

* * *

AN: Please leave some feedback – I love to know your guys' thoughts!


	7. Returning a Favor

AN: It's been a while since I updated…but I had the first half of this chapter all written out! And forgive me, but it's not very long, but hopefully enjoyable…somewhat? Ah, well…

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Tokyo, Tokyo**

**Chapter Six**

**Returning a Favor**

Kagome knew she was in deep shit. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out.

The sound of Kikyou's footsteps clicking on the stairs was the cue for her to hide.

She was about to dive into her room and shut the door with all her might when Kikyou's voice stopped her.

"You…I haven't met you before…" she started, a false inquiring tone present in her voice.

Kagome stammered, unsure of what to do – just run into her room and shut the door, pretending she never heard her or accept defeat and give into Kikyou's query. Sighing, she knew she might as well give up; Kagome turned to the model, pasting on a shaky smile.

"Uhm…I'm…Kotoko Hiragawa!" Kagome gave a mental slap to the forehead as she realized how utterly stupid she sounded. Kikyou _knew _it was her, Kagome Higurashi – she had seen the magazine cover, that much she was sure of. So why the hell did she suddenly feel the need to give a pseudonym? Perhaps she felt as if she were still upholding Inuyasha's demand to remain hidden. _So technically…I'm not really Kagome Higurashi. And if she says anything about it…I'll just…oh…you're so stupid, Kagome! Or Kotoko…yeah, I'll stick to that. _

During Kagome's silent musings, Kikyou studied the girl, a dark look crossing her face. She already hated her – every ounce of her. Her annoying, naïve expression followed by that nervous smile – it all seemed so…overdone.

Kikyou immediately closed the gap between the two, letting her skirt sashay around her hips loosely, creating a beautiful flowing motion as she walked. Kagome felt completely pale around this woman, and as she neared her, she felt like taking twenty steps back.

"Listen, _Kagome_," Kikyou snarled quietly. "If you think that for one minute I'm going to step aside and let you steal Inuyasha, you're wrong – dead wrong. I've been in this industry for seven years, more than you could ever claim, so don't go off thinking you're the hottest celebrity in the country. Got that?" She hissed, brown eyes flashing with repressed anger.

Kagome felt her own temper sparking. "I don't get what you're talking about." She replied curtly.

Kikyou leaned away from Kagome, a small sneer on her lips. "Oh please. I can't take that innocent act of yours anymore. Everyone knows you're some annoying teenager desperate for attention. You're sucked into the stars, the fame, the parties, the _recognition_…am I right?"

Kagome snorted. "I don't know where you're getting this _bullshit _from, but I can tell you one thing: fame means _nothing _to me." She didn't know where the sudden surge of bravery came from, but she was glad it kicked in for the time being – she wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug grin off Kikyou's face, acting as if she had everything figured out when she didn't.

Kikyou's eyes narrowed, paying acute attention to the shift in Kagome's tone. "I don't care how long you want to continue this pathetic, cutesy act of yours, but let me get one thing straight with you – touch Inuyasha again, and I will make sure that whatever bit of reputation you have goes down the drain. All it takes is one touch, and some evidence. That's it. And just to make it clear – you'll have Inuyasha's reputation resting on your shoulders too."

Just then, Inuyasha came running up the stairs, a horrified expression on his face when he saw Kikyou's back to him and Kagome just a few feet away.

Kikyou caught sight of Kagome's line of vision and traced it back to Inuyasha. She composed herself quickly, giving a falsely sweet smile.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I was just catching up with _Kotoko _here. You know, she's such a nice housemaid. I had decided to go upstairs just to get a feel of the house again, and then got lost. You know how that happens, don't you? In any case, Kotoko helped me out…such a sweet girl!" Kikyou drew Kagome next to her, giving her shoulder a squeeze of appreciation. "I even mentioned to her how much she looked liked that Kagome Higurashi girl you modeled with! But of course, I suppose air brushing does _wonders _these days…" and with that, she flipped her sleek black hair over her shoulder and sauntered over to the stunned hanyou. "Thanks again, Kotoko!"

Kikyou easily grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's arm, guiding him back down the stairs. Inuyasha's head continued to be stuck in Kagome's direction before a menacing look reached his golden eyes.

Kagome wasn't going to live to see another sunrise.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"KOTOKO?! _KOTOKO_?! Where the _hell _did you get the idea that was what you were supposed to say?!" Inuyasha hollered, slamming a fist on the marble island in the kitchen. Kagome flinched, but kept a resolute expression on her face.

"I just thought that at the time it was best to not associate myself -"

"Well you thought wrong!" Inuyasha interrupted, brows knotting together as he bit into his lip. "What made you decide it was a great idea to go frolicking around the house?! You _knew _she was going to be here!"

"Stop overreacting!" Kagome yelled back. "She can't possibly believe I'm Kotoko anyways!"

"But now she'll suspect me of something, and I don't know what that something is!"

"SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU ANYWAY!" Kagome finally yelled back, slapping an open palm on the countertop, very close to pouncing over it and knocking Inuyasha down. She wanted to just punch some sense into him and make him _realize _that Kikyou couldn't give a damn about him – she'd be willing to have his reputation ruined if only to propel herself higher up the popularity chart.

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?!" Inuyasha shot back.

Just then Sango walked into the room, a cross look on her face.

"Why the hell is everyone yelling? It was as quiet as a mouse here in this whole damn place, and I can hear you two screaming your guts out from nearly the other wing!"

Kagome and Inuyasha barely acknowledged her questioning, before Sango placed her hands on her hips, a glare on her face.

"It has to do with Kikyou, doesn't it? What did you do, Inuyasha?"

"Why is it always me?!"

"When has it ever not been you? Remember the time you went drinking and came home shit faced with -"

Inuyasha immediately cut her off with a growl. "Don't need to go into that, Sango."

"_Point is_," she continued, "I have a reasonable mind to doubt you."

"Well _she _started it this time," Inuyasha stated it triumphantly, as if he was a little kid who had succeeded in stealing candy and not getting caught for it. "Just ask her what's going on." And with that, he stomped out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and Kagome was fairly sure it was the sound of a door slamming up on the third floor.

Sango gave a sigh before turning to Kagome. "So…enlighten me." A weary look was on her face; she was in desperate need of sleep.

"He's right," she said softly. "I did start it." Sango's brow shot up. "I ran into Kikyou when he had asked me to stay hidden for a while…I just didn't want to be invisible though! I don't want to _hide _from her or anything; I have nothing to be nervous about, so why should I be kept a secret or something?" Kagome ranted quietly.

Sango offered a small smile. "It's okay…Inuyasha is just acting dramatic. It's a part of his nature to act like a brat when he doesn't get what he wants." Kagome showed no signs of reacting. "Don't think too much about it."

"That's impossible," Kagome quietly stated.

"Why?"

Kagome remained quiet for several moments before looking up at Sango. "She knows. She knows that something is going on, enough to threaten me with not only my own reputation, but Inuyasha's. If I step out of line once, I'm _sure _Kikyou will retaliate. I just know!" She burst out, feeling an overwhelming sense of responsibility.

Sango soaked in the information, her brain working rapidly to create a solution. She knew Kagome's words were true – Kikyou was a selfish woman when it came down to it, but at the same time, she knew how to play the industry and play it well. She couldn't blame her for doing what her job criteria practically demanded. You only thrived if the world was bowing at your feet.

Finally after a few minutes of deep thinking, Sango looked up.

"I've got - !"

Kagome had already left.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome was able to comprehend that what she was doing was probably a mistake. After that little "episode" Inuyasha had, she doubted he'd like to see her any time soon. Regardless of whether or not he was actually mad didn't really matter – he simply liked to put on the act of brooding just to prove his point. It didn't take much to figure that out.

The staircase seemed to stretch right before her very eyes, but that must've been the trepidation ruining her vision.

_Time to suck it up and just tell him like it is, I guess. Although I wish he had enough common sense to realize it himself! _

Kagome's feet led her to the entrance of Inuyasha's room, the door tightly shut. She could hear the sound of running water and figured he was probably taking a shower to let off some steam. For some reason, Kagome could only imagine what her friends would do given her position. Probably knock the door off its hinges and burst into his showers with cameras. _Wouldn't be too far off from the truth_, Kagome mentally shrugged before knocking on the door just in case it was the sink running in the bathroom.

When no reply came, Kagome let out a small sigh, turning away from the door. There was no point in loitering around if he was in the shower. She just didn't know when the next time she saw him would be. If he was truly angry, he was capable of probably avoiding her for a few consecutive days, something that hurt her for whatever reason.

Kagome trotted on down the hallway, finding nothing better to do. Despite the fact that the mansion was overflowing with rooms, she never really enjoyed going through them. She could appreciate the splendor of the mansion, but preferred the simplicity of the Higurashi shrine.

Even so, Kagome knew she'd have to find some way to entertain herself. Upon further investigation, Kagome was finally in front of a room with double doors instead of the standard one. She hadn't seen this room yet and her curiosity was itching to see what was inside.

Biting her lip, Kagome gripped the golden handle and gently pushed it.

Inside the room, a faint floral scent permeated the air, as if the doors had been keeping it trapped in for decades. It wasn't that bad of a smell either, a little intoxicating though. As Kagome entered the room, she gently clicked the door shut behind her, aware of the fact that she seemed to be entering a territory she best stay out of. It just seemed so personal and secretive.

The room itself was huge, a king size bed facing the doors Kagome was standing at, with a bathroom flanked to the right of Kagome, and what she assumed was a walk-in closet to the left. It was fit for a movie-star. Kagome padded over to the bed, noticing a thin layer of dust seemed to sit on the otherwise light pink comforter. Kagome didn't dare touch the bed though, fearing she would shatter the silence clinging to the room.

_I should get out…I should totally get out! _Kagome's mind screamed, but she couldn't help but be entranced. Off to the left, past the walk-in closet, Kagome could see two clear double doors, leading to a rather decent-sized balcony. There was a much better view of the beach than from Inuyasha's room.

By the balcony doors, there was also a small coffee table with two arm chairs surrounding it. Along the wall opposite the closet, there was a bookcase filled from top to bottom. Kagome made her way over to it, noticing there were many old books resting there, mostly fictional classics. A few other books that seemed more recent rested on the shelves as well.

Kagome snapped out of her reverie and made a beeline toward the doors. _I had to have been snooping…_Just as she was about to grip the door, she saw the handle jiggle a little. Her eyes widened in surprise. _Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit! _Kagome darted away from the door, toward the balcony. She easily slid past the balcony doors before shutting them swiftly. Luckily curtains hung from the inside, obscuring anyone's vision from inside and outside.

_Oh, Kagome! Why the hell did you decide to run like that? Now you've got yourself trapped on some damn balcony…I could've been sensible about it, but nooo…I am screwed. _Kagome then heard someone muttering inside though the doors made it hard to distinguish who; however, she had a feeling it was her favorite hanyou…_Oh, that's why…_And then fear gripped her. _If he finds out I went snooping…and he's already pissed at me…Oh, shoot. _Just then, Kagome caught something out of the corner of her eye.

A garden trellis was located below, and it must've been there for some time since long, green vines had been given plenty of time to grow. Kagome had never been the star athlete in gym class, but this didn't seem too bad. She gave one of the vines a sharp tug, smiling when she saw it remained sturdy.

_Well, time to put some of my athletic training to use…all those years of gym class weren't a waste! _And with the adrenaline pumping through her body (the adrenaline that signified she was about to do something incredibly stupid and unnecessary), Kagome quickly snatched the vine, lifting her leg and letting her foot rest on the stone-carved balcony's ledge. Her other hand extended to grab another vine. Feeling secure, she extended her leg to smack against the wall, silently congratulating herself on wearing sneakers that day.

Kagome silently worked her way down the trellis, giving a grunt of frustration every now and then. Her mother would have a fit if she saw her daughter scaling the walls like some sort of criminal. _Or Spiderman…yeah, that sounds better. _Kagome pushed away what her invisible mother's presence would think and steadily descended. She was nearly there…just a few more feet and she could easily drop herself to safe ground.

_Almost there!_

"I KNEW you were sneaking somewhere around here!"

"Oh, for the love of…!" Kagome muttered before the vine suddenly snapped.

Kagome's body hurtled toward the ground, perhaps seven feet down before she landed with a thud on her side. She grasped her head, feeling a slight bump on it; the real damage was on her side and down to her leg. Looking up, she saw Inuyasha…perching on the balcony?!

"What are you doing?!" She yelled. "You'll fall off and die! And then I'll look like a murderer!"

Inuyasha snorted softly, before sailing off the balcony…and landing perfectly on his feet. It was to be expected…after all, he _was _part demon.

"So what the hell were you doing in that room?" Inuyasha interrogated, looking down at the nearly crippled girl. She felt a bit perturbed by his decision to stand…it made her feel small and insignificant more so than usual…and it was annoying that he chose now of all times to point out her snooping habits.

"Help me up," she grumbled, attempting to sit up. The aching feeling in her side was intensifying more and more by the minute.

"Not until you tell me _why you were in there_."

_For crying out loud! _

"Fine! I was in there because I was just exploring the rooms! There, are you _happy_?!" She snarled, placing a hand on the side of the wall to help prop herself into a sitting position. She could vaguely feel a headache coming on.

Inuyasha stood still for a few more moments until gruffly grabbing her by the arm. Kagome yelped at the sudden shift in movement, attempting to steer her hurt leg away from as much damage as possible. His movements became somewhat gentler as he maneuvered Kagome onto his back. Kagome felt relieved to be off the ground and unconsciously let her head slump against his neck.

He smelled pretty good…Kagome's eyes slowly drifted shut, attempting to rid herself of this headache.

Inuyasha cast a backward glance at the girl, a little irked to see how easily she nodded off. Most girls would've been suffering an aneurysm if they were to be touched by Inuyasha, let alone carried on his back. Although Kagome was proving to be quite different…whether that was good or not, he didn't know.

Inuyasha sighed, feeling his anger ebbing away. He grunted as he realized how much further they (he) needed to walk before finding an entrance. Despite her small frame, she was deceivingly heavier than she looked. Not that he couldn't handle it, but couldn't she afford to quit the munchies? A wicked idea suddenly popped into his head…a small payback of sorts.

"Alley oop!" He cackled as he propelled himself to the nearest balcony, which happened to be two stories up.

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she belted out a shriek. Inuyasha's ears flattened, and he cursed the fact that this girl had such a shrill voice, something he had forgotten to consider. But in any case, Inuyasha smiled when he felt her legs quivering. Kagome pushed herself off his back, before leaning over the side of the balcony and then began the process of retching.

Inuyasha wrinkled a nose, but smiled nonetheless.

They were even now.

* * *

AN: Some fluff (if you squint)…! Ruined by Inuyasha's brain mentality of a five year old. As always, please leave some feedback! Your thoughts/criticisms matter very much to me.


End file.
